An Unlikely Meeting
by Crystal3
Summary: Here's the final chapter! I'm finally done. Read and review please?
1. An Unlikely Meeting- Prologue

An Unlikely Meeting  
  
  
Quistis stood at the beach in the starlight. It was a cool summer evening. The stars glittered in the velvety night sky. She loved the solitude and serenity of night.  
  
The stars are so beautiful, Quistis thought. The summer wind blew, making her golden shimmering hair flutter and sway across her face. I wish I could just stay like this forever, with nothing to worry about, she thought sadly. She let out a sigh.  
  
She was feeling very lonely these days. Although she was glad to reclaim her instructor's license, it didn't solve her problem of loneliness. Sure, she had Selphie, Rinoa and the others, but she didn't have that special someone she's been searching for all her life. Selphie had Irvine, Rinoa had Squall... even Zell had someone- Adrian, the girl he met a few months ago at the library.   
  
Quistis didn't envy Rinoa for having Squall. Instead, she was quite happy for them. They enjoyed each other's company so much. It was amazing at how much Squall's demeanor changes whenever Rinoa is around. Quistis smiled at the thought. Yes, they were very lucky to have each other. She wasn't jealous of Rinoa. Quistis regarded Squall with love like that of an older sister. She was so glad that Squall finally had someone to share his true feelings with.  
  
Then she thought of Selphie and Irvine. Quistis laughed softly to herself. They were the most cutest couple. Although they were always bickering about Irvine's flirtatious behavior, both knew that it wasn't very serious. Irvine truly loved Selphie, and in the end, they always ended up laughing over the absurdity of their arguments.   
  
Quistis was thinking about the loud Zell and the extremely quiet Adrian when she heard a voice coming from behind her.  
  
"Quistis?," asked a masculine voice.  
  
Quistis turned around quickly and her smile turned to a look of surprise. "Seifer!"  
  
Seifer was only a few feet away from her. Without coming any closer, he cocked his head sideways and with narrowed eyes, questioned, "What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
Quistis looked at him and observed that he hadn't changed much since two years ago when Ultimecia was defeated. What was he doing here? "I needed to think," Quistis replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Quistis smiled and shook her head. Seifer walked towards her and sat beside her. He looked tired and worn out.  
  
"Seifer, what's wrong?," she dared to ask. He didn't seem to be the cocky arrogant teen she remembered him to be.  
  
He sighed. "Everything," he answered. "Life sucks let me tell ya."  
  
Quistis looked at him. "Because?"  
  
Seifer refused to say any more. Instead, he asked, "What were you thinking?"  
  
"About some things after the Ultimecia incident."  
  
"Which was...?"  
  
"How alone I am."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Geez, you have Puberty-boy, Chickenwuss, that pixie girl, and everyone else, and you're calling yourself lonely?"  
  
Quistis remained silent. Seifer mentally hit himself. He sighed. "Why do you say you're lonely?" he asked dully.  
  
"I have no one to share my true feelings with," Quistis replied softly. She felt embarrassed for telling him that. No one knew how alone Quistis felt.   
  
Seifer hesitated. "You mean..."  
  
"What I mean, is that Rinoa has Squall, Selphie has Irvine, Zell has Adrian, and I have no one," Quistis said angrily. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm spilling my guts out to you. We haven't seen each other since the whole Ultimecia deal, so we're practically strangers, and now we're sitting together in the beach under the stars as though we were the best of friends. I have to go." And with that, Quistis turned to leave.  
  
"You aren't the only one to feel that way," Seifer said from behind her. He said it loud enough to pique her curiosity.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What else do you think I mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just being insensitive. I didn't know you felt that way too," Quistis apologized. She went closer towards Seifer. "But don't you have Fujin and Raijin?"  
  
"They're my best friends, but they're not what I'm really looking for. I'm still looking for that special someone. I really can't explain."  
  
That special someone. That was the exact phrase Quistis thought to herself just moments before. She sat back down next to him. "I thought you liked Fujin," she said.  
  
"Fujin?!," cried Seifer. "I mean, sure, she's my friend and all, but not like that. You actually think I'll go for someone like that?" Seifer stopped. That was too harsh. If Fujin had known what he said, Fujin would not be too happy about that. Guiltily, he added, "Fujin's a great person, and I really admire her for her strength, but she's not my type, you know?"  
  
Quistis nodded knowingly. She was suddenly very tired. With her eyes half closed, she said, "You know Seifer, you don't seem like that bad of a guy. You actually seem to have a soft spot in you."  
  
"Hey, I think you should go back to your dorm now. You seem pretty worn out," Seifer commented, not wanting to acknowledge what Quistis just said. It made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I would if I could. I'm so tired, I can barely get up," Quistis said. Her speech was slurring a little.   
  
"Here," Seifer offered. "Let me help you up." He took her by the waist, brought her arm around his neck and helped her up. They walked back towards the entrance of Garden. The man by the entrance looked at Seifer and Quistis and let them both in, seeing how tired Quistis was. The man nodded at Seifer and let him pass. Seifer took her to the dorms. "Quistis, are you awake?," Seifer asked softly. Quistis was in his arms now, asleep. At his questioning, Quistis immediately woke up, found out what was going on, and embarrassed, she quickly dropped out of his arms.   
  
Quistis cleared her throat and regained her composure. In a cool, even voice, she said, "Thank you. I can go alone from here. I will see you again sometime." She turned around and walked into the dormitory.  
  
As he watched her figure disappear into the shadows, Seifer thought, I will see you tomorrow.  
  
  



	2. An Unlikely Meeting- Part I

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to Squaresoft, yes yes.  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part I  
  
Quistis closed the door to her dorm and leaned against it. She sighed. Such a strange night this has been. And so unexpected, but pleasant in a way. Seifer had acted so... nice? Quistis couldn't think of the right word to describe how he was today. It was just so uncharacteristic of him.   
  
She yawned and looked at her wall clock. Two thirty in the morning. Good thing tomorrow's a Sunday, she thought. I can wake up as late as I want. She smiled at the appealing thought of sleeping till noon. Without changing into her night clothes, Quistis plopped down on her bed and immediately drifted off into sleep.  
  
******  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Where is all this heat coming from?, Quistis wondered. Then she saw it. The whole town was on fire. She looked to her left, then to her right. Everying, all the stores, houses, plants, were ablaze. She knew she was looking through the eyes of someone else who lived in the town. How did she know? She wasn't so sure herself. Quistis looked down at her hands. They belonged to someone who spent her time doing a lot of manual labor. It was rough and the hands were calloused. She was wearing a plain brown dress with a white apron covering her front.  
  
Everywhere around her, she heard screams and cries for help. Quistis felt helpless. Please, she silently begged, please don't let anyone get hurt. They don't deserve this. What have they done wrong? She looked around once again. In one corner, she saw the silouhette of a woman near the side of one building. She seemed very suspicious to Quistis. Then she heard a high-pitched scream coming from behind. Instantly alarmed, she whipped around and saw a young girl of about six years old on the floor, crying. She reached out for Quistis.  
  
"Mommy!," the girl cried. "Help me! I'm so scared!"  
  
Quistis saw her arms reaching out for the girl, but the fire suddenly engulfed the girl, making it impossible for Quistis to save her.  
  
The girl let out a horrible shriek of pain. "Mommy!!," she cried. "Mommy, it hurts! Mommy!!"  
  
"No!!," Quistis cried out. But it wasn't her voice. It was more deeper, belonging to an older woman. "No!," she cried again, but this time, Quistis found herself in her bed, tangled up in her sheets, sweating and shivering. She sat up quickly from her bed, rested her back on the headrest of the bed, drew her knees up and rested her chin on her knees. Her arms encircled her legs. She tried to hold back her tears, but she was unsuccessful. She let the tears flow and she wept, scared and alone.  
  
******  
  
Quistis did not know how long she had been asleep or what time she had waken up, but what she did remember was the she stayed up for the rest of the night, too scared to go back to sleep. The dream was just too vivid. It disturbed her deeply.   
  
At eight o'clock, she went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Almost no one was there. It was a Sunday and everyone was sleeping in late. After eating a simple breakfast of cereal, toast, and a banana, Quistis went back to her room to grade the test papers. She looked at the huge stack of papers and sighed. I'm only eighteen years old and already I'm working like some middle aged adult. I feel so old, she thought. She sat down and began grading. At noon, she became bored from grading so many identical papers. She decided to go outside of Garden and wander around.  
  
She found herself at the mall. She looked around and observed her surroundings. This was the perfect place to lose herself and forget about all her troubles. She was walking through the crowd, looking for a store to go into, when she felt something strange. She looked around. Where was it coming from? She turned to her right, and when she finally saw where the feeling was coming from, Quistis stopped. Everything seemed to slow down around her. That woman. Who was she? Then she remembered. She was the woman in her dream. The one hidden in the shadows, watching the village burning to the ground.  
  
The woman smiled slyly at her. She had jet black hair parted to one side with smoky gray eyes fringed with long dark lashes. Her full lips were a deep red. She wore a red spagetti strap tanktop and a black leather miniskirt with matching knee-high boots. Quistis stood, staring at her. As the shoppers passed between them, Quistis stared in amazement as one shopper passed in front of the woman, blocking Quistis's view of her. When the shopper walked away, the woman was gone- But not before Quistis was able to get her name- Celeste.  
  
Celeste watched from behind the corner of one store as Quistis looked around, trying to search for her. She smiled to herself. She got my name, she thought, impressed. She's perfect.  
  
As Quistis looked around, she wondered to herself, How did she do that? Who is she exactly? And how did I know her name?, she wondered as an afterthought. Things were getting weirder by the day. Quistis shook her head and sighed. As she stepped back, she bumped into something hard.  
  
"Hey!," exclaimed a masculine voice. "Watch where you're... Quistis?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"Seifer!," said Quistis. She didn't expect to see him again. Then she put her hands to her hips and gave him a dry smile. "Why don't you finish up that last sentence Seifer Almasy?"  
  
"My dear Instructor, I wouldn't dare say such things to you." He was beginning to sound like the Seifer she had known.  
  
"Oh?," she said with a raised eyebrow. "I think I recall a time when you had unmercifully called me a "mediocre instructor?"  
  
"Temporary insanity," he concluded.  
  
"Or all the times when you have totally ignored my orders?"  
  
"Pure stupidity."  
  
"Or that one time when you decided to put me on "the list" which resulted in the reinstatement of my instructor's license?," she recalled quite bitterly.  
  
Seifer cringed. "Ouch. That one really hurt."  
  
Quistis saw his facial expression and took it as an apology. Besides, she wouldn't be expecting any verbal apologies from him. "Look, I'm sorry I'm digging up the past like this. I'm just ruining the whole mood."  
  
"What mood?," he asked slyly with a smile that matched his tone of voice.  
  
Quistis let out a cry of frustration. "Seifer, you are just impossible!"  
  
"Hey, hey. Chill out Quistis. You know I was only playing." A smile still played on his lips.  
  
She grumbled.  
  
"You know what? I'm feeling generous today. I'll buy you a little something as a show of goodwill." And with that, he dragged the reluctant Quistis into an ice cream parlor. He got himself a chocolate ice cream, and strawberry for Quistis. They sat across from each other at a booth next to the store window.   
  
Quistis scooped up some of her ice cream with her spoon and savored the cold ice cream in her mouth with her eyes closed. She had to smile.  
  
"Hah!," Seifer said rather arrogantly. "I knew you would feel better. Ice cream solves all problems," he said with a sweep of his arm.  
  
Quistis had to admit, she really appreciated his attempt to apologize and cheer her up. But instead, she asked, "How did you know I like strawberry ice cream best?"  
  
"Well," he said with his arms hanging on the back of his chair, "you always liked strawberry ice cream when we were at the orphanage, and I guessed that your taste hadn't changed much since then."  
  
They both ate their ice creams in silence. After a few minutes, Seifer broke the silence. "You know, I was wondering..."  
  
Quistis looked up at him.  
  
"How come when we met last night at the beach, you didn't back away from me or anything? I mean, after all, I turned on everybody to become the sorceress's knight and all." His elbow was propped up on the table and his head rested in his hand. He looked at her with a curious look on his face.   
  
She hesitated, caught off guard at his question. "Well...," she started. "I knew that your turning against us wasn't really your fault."  
  
Seifer continued to look at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I knew that the sorceresses played with your head. They needed a knight, as do all sorceresses, who was stubborn, strong, passionate, and had connections with Balamb Garden so they can get some of the inside scoop," Quistis finished. She looked back at him, and noticed his eyes. They were a deep, dark green with rays of gold shooting out from the outer part of his pupils. He had such beautiful eyes...  
  
"I thank you for your compassion," Seifer said, interrupting Quistis's thoughts. He seemed genuinely grateful. She gave him a warm smile, and then a thought came to her head.  
  
"Seifer," she said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you do these days?," she asked. "How do you earn a living?"  
  
"Oh, well," he said, "I started this little bar with Fujin and Raijin. We pooled together all the money we saved and worked out butts off for this project. Man, was it worth it," he said, smiling at their hard-earned success.  
  
"Seems like you're doing pretty well from your expression," commented Quistis.  
  
"Yeah. Better than we thought. We have a couple of loyal customers." He was very proud. "Hey! I'll take you there sometime! It's really a neat place. The ambience is great."  
Quistis smiled. "Ambience? Is that your new vocabulary word?," she asked teasingly.  
  
Seifer smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Some guy at the bar said that, and I had to look it up in the dictionary at home to find out what he meant."  
  
Quistis laughed. She found it very cute when Seifer admitted something like that in his embarrassed manner. Seifer thought Quistis should laugh more often. He voiced his thought and Quistis stopped.  
  
"You're always so somber. You lost your innocence so long ago. You grew up too fast Quistis," he said seriously.  
  
She looked at him, surprised. What he said was too true. She had indeed grown up much too quickly. She missed out on all the good things of her teenage years. She had a sad, faraway look on her face.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Don't get so down. If you need some excitement in your life, you can always turn to me," he said with a wink.  
  
Quistis only smiled. "I think I better go now. Selphie and Rinoa are waiting for me. We have plans to make for the upcoming dance."  
  
Seifer followed her out. "Quistis?," he said.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"Do you think we can meet some other time?," he asked a little shyly.  
  
Quistis grinned. "I'll wait for you by the beach in front of Garden at nine."  
  
Seifer smiled back. "I'll take you to our bar. You won't be disappointed." And with that, he turned around and left.  
  
Quistis watched him leave. She let out a contented sigh. She was beginning to enjoy his company. She walked away from the ice cream parlor. She couldn't wait until nine o'clock.  
  
  
  
  



	3. An Unlikely Meeting- Part II

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, all characters belong to Squaresoft...  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part II  
  
At the dimly lit bar, Seifer was having a drink and conversing with Raijin, the bartender. The Galactica wasn't just a bar. It was a café and a favorite hangout for the general public in the morning and afternoon, but starting in the evening, the place was transformed into a nightclub, dark with pulsating lights, loud music, dancing, and excitement in the air.  
  
"Yo, Seifer. Why're you smiling like that all of a sudden? You're lookin' kinda out of it, ya know?," said Raijin, handing over a Margarita to Seifer.  
  
"Huh?," said Seifer, snapping out of his reverie. "Oh. Man, I just saw Quistis again today."  
  
"Again, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw her last night too. At the beach."  
  
"So that's where you ran off to yesterday?"  
  
"Yep. I just couldn't stand being with you for another second," he said jokingly.  
  
Raijin just grunted in reply. Seifer laughed, then sighed. "Man. She hadn't changed a bit in two years. She's still got that weird hairstyle of hers too. It's as if the two years between us never even existed."  
  
Raijin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have any funny feelings for her do you? Cuz that'll be kinda weird, ya know?"  
  
"AGREE," said Fujin's unmistakable voice. She sat next to Seifer.  
  
"Sup Fujin," replied Seifer. "And no, I don't have any funny feelings towards her. It's just good to see her again after all these years, ya know?" Raijin's way of speaking was beginning to rub off on Seifer, having been with him for all these years.  
  
"DOUBTFUL," said Fujin. She eyed Seifer suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, would I lie to you guys?," he said smoothly. "Oh, by the way, I'm bringing her here."  
  
"Hah! See, you do have feelings for her!," cried Raijin triumphantly. He had a broad smile on his face.   
  
"QUIET," Fujin said, and she reached over and smacked the side of his head hard. That dumb looking smile of his won't do any good for business.   
  
Rubbing the spot where he had been hit, he grumbled and glared at Fujin. She glared back, and, intimidated, he quickly looked away and went over to the other side of the bar to serve another customer.  
  
Fujin smiled. Seifer shook his head and laughed. His was lucky to have such amusing friends.  
  
"WHEN?," asked Fujin, turning to him.  
  
"We're supposed to meet by the beach at nine. We'll be here at about... ten, maybe?"  
  
"SO LONG."  
  
"We'll probably do some talking, and walking, and reminiscing. You know, stuff like that."  
  
Fujin grunted and rolled her eye. "HEY!," she called. Raijin walked toward her, eyeing her cautiously. "DRINK," she demanded, and Raijin filled her a cup and slid it to her. She took a big swig.  
  
Seifer sighed. What was he going to do until nine o'clock?  
  
  
  
"Quistis!," cried Selphie.   
  
"You're late!," said Rinoa, admonishing her jokingly.  
  
Quistis smiled bashfully. "Sorry guys. I was at the mall and... I lost track of time," she finished. She didn't really want them to know she had been meeting with Seifer. Plus she will see him later in the evening. She wondered what has become of her.  
  
"That's OK," said a cheerful Selphie. "We were just getting started anyway."  
  
They were at the cafeteria. Selphie was munching on a hot dog and Rinoa was having an apple. She offered one to Quistis as she sat down with them. She declined.  
  
"So," said Quistis, "is there a theme to the dance?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking of doing an underwater theme," Rinoa answered, "because it's just so hot out these days and we want everyone to feel cool and refreshed at the dance."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Then there should definitely be a lot of blues, greens, and silvers. Maybe some golds."  
  
"Yeah!," interjected Selphie. "And all sparkling with glitter!"  
  
"With sea creatures hanging from the ceiling!," piped in Rinoa.  
  
The plans for the upcoming dance was underway.  
  
  
  
It was five o'clock in the evening and there was nothing to do. Celeste stretched, catlike, on her bed. Hmmm, she thought. What to do, what to do. She reflected back on what had happened in the afternoon at the mall. She smiled. That girl, she thought, she can do more than I expected. I never even concentrated on letting her know my name. She just plucked it out of the air. She pondered on this for a while. She might be more powerful than I thought she would be, she thought. No matter. I'm more powerful than she'll ever be. She frowned. No, still, one must always be ready for the unexpected. Look at what happened to Ultimecia. That fool. She got too cocky and ended up dying from those pathetic SeeDs. She laughed. How sad. All her hard work gone to waste. After two years, they're bound to have gotten weaker. Like that Squall character and Rinoa. They think they have it so well. The same with Zell, Selphie, and... what was his name? Ah yes, Irvine. She smirked. Pathetic humans. They'll never know what hit them.  
  
She thought of Quistis. Poor little Quisty, all alone with only her shadow for company. She laughed. I think I'll just play with her for a while and weaken her spirits a little, she thought as she smiled craftily. "Yes, that's exactly what I'll do."  
  
  
  
Seifer stood by the beach. It was five minutes before nine. He looked up at the stars and the thin crescent moon in the vast emptiness of night. He wore all black with a snug tanktop and jeans and his gunblade was sheathed by his side. He hooked his thumb at his pockets when he heard Quistis calling out to him. He turned and waved.  
  
She was wearing a simple white one-piece skirt that billowed in the gentle summer breeze. She was holding on to her sandals in one hand. She smiled and waved back.  
  
A barefoot angel, he thought. Finally, she reached him. "I don't see you're whip on you," he observed.  
  
"I didn't think I'll need it."  
  
"Ah, but you must always be prepared for whatever monster may come your way," Seifer said, wagging a finger at her.  
  
She smiled. "Didn't you know I can give that look that can make anyone run away? Even big, scary monsters?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess I forgot about that," he said, and began walking. Quistis followed.  
  
"You know," she said, "if it weren't for your blond hair, I never would've seen you." She was commenting on his black attire. She had a playful smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, it was the only thing I could find in my closet," he said. He turned around to face her while walking backwards. "I don't look that bad, do I?," He said with a slight, worried frown.  
  
Quistis laughed. "No, you look just fine," she said, trying not to blush at the sight of his muscular build. "Um, where are we going?"  
  
"I told you I'll take you to our place, right? That's where we're headed." He smiled mischievously. "It might be kinda wild, though."  
  
  
  
It was very wild. The music boomed and reverberated off the walls. Lights were flashing on the dance floor and everyone seemed to be having a great time.  
  
"Seifer!," Quistis shouted to be heard above the music, "this place is amazing!"  
  
He grinned proudly. "Do you like it?," he yelled back, and Quistis nodded enthusiastically. He motioned for her to follow, and they both sat down at the bar where Fujin was bartending with Raijin.  
  
"Sup guys. Look, I even brought Quistis with me," said Seifer.  
  
"Instructor!," Raijin cried with a broad and foolish looking, yet welcoming, smile. "Long time no see, ya know?"  
  
"HI," said Fujin.  
  
Quistis smiled and laughed joyfully. "Fujin and Raijin! You guys haven't changed a bit! How are you these days?"  
  
"GREAT," answered Fujin.  
  
"Yeah," Raijin agreed. "Especially since we got our business up and running. We're pretty well off, ya know?  
  
Several people from the other end called for more drinks, and Fujin and Raijin had to hurry off.  
  
"You told me you had a bar, not a night club!," exclaimed Quistis. She looked around. The place was dark and outlined by glowing blue lights, and the glass and mirrors from the tables and walls reflected this light, making the place seem more brighter and open. "Don't tell me you were just being modest."  
  
Seifer just shrugged, and he noticed then that a slow dance song had begun to play. He hopped off from his stool and reached out a hand towards Quistis. "Dance with me?," he implored.  
  
Quistis looked at him in surprise. Dance? With him? "Oh," she said, "well, you see..."  
  
He smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. "Come on Quistis," and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder as he held her by her waist, and they danced. The slow music quickly calmed her heart, and she looked up to Seifer, who looked back.  
  
"Seifer," she started, "what do you do here?"  
  
"I'm manager of this place. I basically run the show."  
  
She nodded knowingly and lowered her head to give her neck a rest. Then she looked back up. "It must be tough," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Seifer admitted. "It can be sometimes, but that's OK, cuz I love it here. This is what we created."  
  
"Do you like it better than Garden?," she asked. Seifer's smile went away. He thought.  
  
"Well," he finally began, "it would've been nice if I'd become a SeeD. I miss training and fighting. I miss the days when I would sit in the back of your class and just daydream."  
  
Quistis gave him a dry half-smile. "And what would you daydream about?"  
  
"You," he said, and he quickly realized his slip. "Uh, well, you know, about when you would finally finish class, and stuff," he finished lamely. Dammit, I can be so uncool sometimes, he berated himself.  
  
Quistis, not having noticed anything, just shook her head. She relaxed and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes.  
  
The faint scent of roses reached Seifer. Man, he thought, this girl's intoxicating. He sighed dreamily, and he noticed that Quistis was suddenly tense.  
  
"Quistis?," he said. He looked down at her. Her eyes were shut tightly, her teeth clenched. She was murmuring something, but what he did not know. "Quistis," he said again.  
  
"No," Quistis whispered through her teeth. "Not again, not now. Not now, please."  
  
Quistis was seeing the same thing she dreamed of the other night. But this time, she was wide awake. She was still looking through the eyes of someone older, and there was fire all around her. She saw the girl, calling out to her mother. Quistis felt miserable.  
  
Seifer leaned down to hear what Quistis was saying.  
  
"Too... hot...," she whispered, more to herself than to Seifer. She was clutching on to him tightly and her breathing was labored.  
  
"Oh man," he said, and he quickly escorted her through the crowd and out of the club. They stood outside for a few moments and Quistis calmed down.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?," Seifer asked softly. He gently brushed her honey-golden hair away from her ghostly pale face. It accented the deep blue of her eyes, which were now wide with fright and glittering from unshed tears.  
  
"Seifer," she said. "What's wrong with me?" Her voice was barely even a whisper.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong. What happened?"  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
Eyes filled with pain, Seifer instinctively opened his arms, and Quistis went against him. She was trembling. They stood there, holding each other. Finally, Seifer broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, let's go someplace more quiet," he offered. He took her outside the town where everything was green with lush grass as far as the eye can see. They went to a large tree with it's branches drooping low. It's feathery leaves swayed in the wind. They sat at the base of the tree.  
  
"I had this dream last night," she began. "I was at a village, looking through the eyes of someone else, and everything was on fire. Then, I saw a little girl, maybe about six, and she reached out towards me, and called for my help." She paused. Seifer looked at her encouragingly. She continued, "But I couldn't help her," she said pathetically. "The fire surrounded her, and I couldn't go anywhere near her. But before the dream was over, I saw the silhouette of a woman behind a building."  
  
"Did you think that she was the cause of the fire?," Seifer asked inquisitively.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Somehow, she was behind it." She sniffed. "And this afternoon, at the mall, before I met you, I saw her. She was in front of me. We were looking at each other. She smiled this strange smile, and she just disappeared."  
  
Seifer had a scowl on his face. This all seemed very familiar.  
  
"Do you know what's even more strange?," Quistis asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was able to get her name. It just came to me, as if someone whispered it in my ear."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Celeste."  
  
Celeste?!, Seifer thought. That can't be! She hasn't been heard of for so long!  
  
His emotions were clearly visible by his expression, and Quistis asked, "Seifer, do you know her?"  
  
"Oh man," he said out loud. "Celeste has got to be the most clever of all the sorceresses. She's psychic, you see, and she can see the future, read minds, plus she has her sorceress powers. She's not someone you would want to mess with."  
  
"But why is she doing this to me?," Quistis said miserably.  
  
"I don't know. As far as I know, she might be doing this for fun."  
  
"What?! But that doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"I know," he said dryly, "but she's known to love playing mind games with people." He paused. "Wait a minute! You said you were able to get her name?"  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
"And you don't know how you did it?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Hmm, he thought. "I think you might be showing some signs of suppressed abilities that are just beginning to surface."  
  
"What?!," Quistis cried. "You mean I'm psychic?"  
  
"Yeah. She must've been waiting all this time for the perfect opportunity. She's hasn't been heard of for a while, see. She's been laying low, and now all of a sudden she just appears. She must want something from you."  
  
But what would she want from me exactly?, Quistis thought. But she couldn't ask the question. She had a headache, and her head was pounding. She clenched her teeth.  
  
"I think you should go to Matron so... Quistis?" He put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Hey, is it coming back again?"  
  
But Quistis wasn't listening. All she could hear was the pounding in her head. What is he doing here?, she thought. He's dangerous. He's with the sorceress.  
  
She knew that what she was thinking was irrational, but she couldn't help it. These thoughts just popped up in her head and she couldn't shake it off. She had an urge to act upon her strange feelings.  
  
"Quistis?," Seifer said gently. Quistis looked at him with a sudden look of rage. Seifer's eyes widened with confusion. "Hey, Quistis, are you alright?"  
  
"Get the hell away from me," she said with barely contained anger. Her eyes had changed to a bright orange glow.  
  
"Holy...." That was all Seifer could say. "Quistis, what's wrong?"  
  
"I said get the hell away from me! I mean it!"  
  
"This is way uncharacteristic of you, you know that?," he said with narrowed eyes. Poor Quistis, he thought. Is she under the influence of the sorceress now?  
  
She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're with her!," she shouted.  
  
"Who?," he shouted back.  
  
"HER!"  
  
"Celeste?"  
  
She lunged at him, but Seifer saw it coming, and he grabbed her by her wrists and trapped her between him and the tree.   
  
"Look," Seifer said in a controlled voice. "I don't know what's happening to you, but you gotta snap out of it."  
  
Quistis growled and her orange eyes grew brighter and Seifer found himself howling in pain. Quistis had evidently summoned a great amount of energy to transfer on to Seifer, and he had received it as electricity. His grip on her loosened and he crumpled to the floor. Quistis, having used up too much energy for the attack, collapsed next to him. They were laid on the grass, side by side, as though they had fallen asleep on that warm summer night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. An Unlikely Meeting- Part III

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Squaresoft.  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part III  
  
Seifer woke up with a pounding headache. "Damn," he mumbled through clenched teeth. He was seeing black spots dancing across his line of vision. With a groan, he rolled over to find Quistis lying right next to him. He looked at her, puzzled for a moment, then remembered what had happened and quickly got to his feet, expecting her eyes to suddenly snap open and attack him as she had done before.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was two in the morning. He had lain there for four hours. He looked back at Quistis's still form. She hadn't moved. He stepped closer to her and checked her eyes. It had cooled to its usual sea blue color, but they were bloodshot. He frowned at took her pulse.  
  
"Oh crap!," he exclaimed. Her pulse was weak and erratic. She stirred, and her eyebrows furrowed together as she whimpered quietly in pain.  
  
"Quistis," Seifer said, shaking her desperately. "Hey, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes fluttered, then opened. They were filled with pain.  
  
"My whole body... hurts," she said pathetically.  
  
"Oh man, hold on. I'll get you outta here." And with that, he managed to hoist her up on his back, and began walking. It wasn't that far anyway, or so he thought. The journey was made more difficult because of his blurring and spotted vision. He tried blinking it away, but it was futile, plus, his body was still hurting from the previous assault. Gritting his teeth in determination, he finally managed to reach Garden thirty minutes later. The man at the gates had fallen asleep on the job, so Seifer let himself in through the turnstiles. As quickly as he possibly could, he headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.  
  
"Damn, you stupid elevator," he murmured under his breath. His anxiousness made everything around him seem to go very slowly. Finally, he heard the familiar "ding!" as the elevator stopped at the third floor.  
  
Seifer wasn't very sure if Cid was even in Garden anymore, let alone Edea, but he was desperate, and he banged on door of their quarters three times with his fists. No one answered.  
  
"Headmaster Cid!," he called out loud. "Matron! I- I could really use your help right about now!" Still no response. "Hey! Wake up you old..."  
  
The door swung open, and there stood old Cid in his nightgown, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Who in heavens... Seifer?!," he said, surprised yet still drowsy. "What are you doing here? And what is that... Dear Hyne! Quistis!," he cried, when he saw her limp form. He was now fully awake. "What happened?"  
  
Edea appeared behind Cid and noticed what was wrong. She hadn't been sleeping for she wasn't dressed for bed.  
  
"Oh!," she breathed. "Seifer, please tell us what happened to poor Quistis!"  
  
"Oh man. She... I... Well...,"Seifer stammered. He didn't know where or how to begin. By this time, Cid and Edea had already taken Quistis's shivering body and laid her on their long couch.  
  
Edea had crossed the room and held Seifer's shoulders in a firm grip, and said to him in a very different, soft tone of voice, "Please, why is she like this?"  
  
Taking in a shaky breath and slowly letting it out, he said, "She's been showing some signs of long supressed powers."  
  
Edea's eyes narrowed. "What kind of powers?"  
  
"Psychic, I think."  
  
She shook her head. Cid had brought in a basin of water with a washcloth and had begun to dab at her forehead. Seifer continued on.  
  
"She told me about this strange dream she'd been having. Then, in the afternoon, she said she met... Celeste."  
  
Edea's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"But the last time anyone has ever heard of her..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think she wants something from Quistis."  
  
Realizing that the topic had gone off track, Edea asked Seifer, "But why is Quistis in this condition?"  
  
"I don't know. All of a sudden, while we were talking, she just blows up on me."  
  
"She must've been under the sorceress's influence."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that too."  
  
With a look of resolution, Edea quickly exited the room and opened the door leading to the office, with its cabinets of files. She opened one file cabinet and began shuffling through the papers. Seifer followed her up to the door and asked what she was doing.  
  
"I cannot treat anything such as this. I do not have the powers anymore. I need to know Rinoa's dorm number so I can call her."  
  
"Rinoa's a SeeD?"  
  
"Yes," and with a small smile, she added, "She is as good a SeeD as she is a sorceress." She finally found what she was looking for and quickly called her.  
  
"Hello? Rinoa, honey, I'm very sorry to be calling you at such an inconvenient hour, but we have an emergency here, and we need your help... That will be very much appreciated, thank you darling." She hung up the phone and they both quickly went back to the bedroom.  
  
"How is she doing?," Edea asked Cid.  
  
"Not so well, I'm afraid," he answered with a worried shake of his head. He put the washcloth down and stood up to stretch out his back. "I think she's delirious, and she's trembling so terribly."  
  
Seifer quickly went to Quistis's side. He took the washcloth Cid had discarded, dipped it in the basin, wrung out the water, and placed it on her forehead. He trailed one finger slowly down her pale cheek.  
  
"Don't worry," Edea was telling Cid. "I called Rinoa. She will be here soon."  
  
At that moment, the door burst open, and Rinoa stood by the entryway, breathing heavily from having run such a long distance. "Edea, Headmaster, what's wrong?," she panted, and at that moment, she saw Seifer by Quistis's side, and she didn't know what to do. At the same time, Squall entered the room. He saw Seifer, and immediately strided up to him.  
  
Seifer smirked. Following her around like a puppy dog, I see, he thought.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here Seifer?," Squall said, his voice quiet with anger.  
  
"Back-off," Seifer snarled back, stressing the two syllables. "You have no idea what's going on, so I suggest you just sit down and shut up."  
  
During this time, Edea had summarized the situation very briefly to Rinoa, and Rinoa interrupted the spat.  
  
"Excuse me, but if you guys hadn't known, I was sent here to do a job." And with that, she knelt beside Quistis. Seifer stood up to give her some space. Rinoa removed the wet cloth from Quistis's forehead and she laid her hand in its place. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A tiny glow was visible from under her hand, and the glow quickly spread throughout Quistis's body and disappeared just as quickly. Although Quistis's brows were still knit together, her breathing returned to normal, and she wasn't shivering as much.  
  
Rinoa sighed, relieved. Her training with Edea had helped to improve her abilities immensly. She smiled proudly.  
  
"Very well done," Edea said.  
  
"I must say!," commented Cid.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?," Squall interupted with his arms folded across his chest. He gave Seifer, who had gone back to Quistis's side, a cold, accusing look. Seifer returned the look challengingly and stood up.  
  
"All I know," he addressed the group, "is that Quistis had been showing some signs of powers that she'd been holding back."  
  
"He's said that she was having strange dreams," Edea said.  
  
"Oh?," said Squall with a raised eyebrow. "And how would you know something like that Seifer?"  
  
"Is it any of your business?," snapped Seifer.  
  
"Hey!," Cid interjected sternly. "We have an emergency here, and you two are bickering like little children. Can we please act like the sensible adults I hope we all are?" He turned to Seifer with a hard stare. "Seifer, I suggest you start from the very beginning."  
  
"Well, Headmaster, that's..."  
  
"And I mean start from the day when you two began seeing each other."  
  
Seifer paused. Dammit, he didn't want to start from there. It made him extremely uncomfortable. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Well," he finally began, "It kinda started when we happened to meet by the beach a few days ago. Ya know, the one in front of Garden?" He looked at his audience. They stared at him expectantly. He continued. "Anyway, we talked, and the next afternoon, we ended up seeing each other again at the mall. We talked some more and I promised that I would take her to this club that night. My crew and I started it when we left Garden." Seifer stopped to collect his thoughts and think of how stupid he must seem, telling this to all of them. He heard a snicker coming from Squall, so he looked up at him and gave him a look which promised that all hell would break loose once he was finished with the story.   
  
"So we were dancing and all, when all of a sudden, she got this weird look on her face, so I took her outside under a tree and she told me about all her, uh, problems."  
  
"Like?," interupted Rinoa.  
  
Seifer ran his fingers through his hair. "Like this dream that she had the night before. She told me she saw this town burning to the ground with this suspicious looking lady hidden somewhere in the background. And the afternoon at the mall, she said she actually saw that woman. Right in front of her. And the weirdest thing was that Quistis was able to get her name, without anyone really telling her. She's been showing some signs of psychic abilities which had been hidden all this time."  
  
Silence ensued. Finally, Rinoa cleared her throat and asked again. "What was her name?"  
He paused, then sighed. "Celeste."  
  
"Who's Celeste?," said Squall. Edea and Seifer seemed to be the only ones who knew.  
  
"Celeste," Edea said, "is one of the most notorious sorceresses of all time. She is extremely shrewd and has powers beyond that of the average sorceress. She has the ability to read minds and see the future. Because she is able to see into the future, she'd foreseen the fall of Ultimecia, who is said to be equal in power as Celeste, so she hid away for many years until she was nearly forgotten."  
  
"And now she's come back because she wants to use Quistis's powers once she gains all her abilities," Seifer finished. He shook his head. The world will once again experience the sheer brutality of the sorceress. And Quistis will be the cause if it all.  
  
Cid frowned. "Do we know where Celeste is?"  
  
Seifer shook his head again. "When she disappeared, she told no one of what she was planning to do. Not even her followers knew of it."  
  
"And how do you know so much about this?," Squall asked his accusingly.  
  
"Hey, I was the sorceress's knight, remember? I've learned some stuff over time," Seifer answered back without acknowledging the hostility.  
  
"Well," said Cid. "Since we don't have any more information which can help us, and since it's too early in the morning," he said, indicating to the wall clock which read three o'clock, "I suggest we get our rest and discuss this further later today. It seems Quistis isn't in need of our immediate attention either, so we can wait."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Quistis lying on the couch, sleeping.  
  
"But she can't just stay here for the rest of the night...," said Rinoa.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Seifer turned to Cid.  
  
"But..." the Headmaster began.  
  
"I'm sure she has the card to her room. I'll take her there and watch over her during the night."  
  
Cid opened his mouth to argue against Seifer's statement, but Seifer didn't wait for a response and quickly went over to Quistis. He took her on his back again and exited the room without turning to look at anyone else. The door closed behind him with a soft click. The four remaining in the room looked at each other and wondered about the future that lay ahead.  
  
  
  
Once Seifer entered Quistis's room, he switched on the light. The dorm was softly illuminated, and despite the situation, Seifer couldn't help but to manage a small smile. Good old Quistis, he thought. How typical. Her room was spotless and immaculate. All her books stood side by side on a shelf, arranged by category and author. Her desktop was empty except for two piles of papers and a red pen beside them. They were obviously tests she was grading for her class.   
  
He quickly went over to her bed and gently settled her on the bed. When he thought she would be comfortable, he stood up straight and stretched. He sat down at the chair placed in front of her desk and leaned back.  
  
Man, he thought, why the hell did I get myself into this mess? Why am I even here, in the same room with Quistis? I could've just left after I told them the story. He let out an exasperated groan and rubbed his eyes, then remembered what Raijin had told him at the bar earlier, about Seifer having feelings for Quistis. Is it true? Does he really care for someone? Quistis? He pondered on that, but he quickly shook his head, trying to shake the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that, but the more he tried to forget it, the more he thought about her honey-blond hair, her deep blue eyes...   
  
He drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
When Quistis awoke, the first thing she noticed was her vision. Everything had a fuzzy edge to it. Then she noticed her pounding head. She groaned and struggled into a sitting position. When she finally did, she was swept by such a strong wave of dizziness and nausea that she had to lie back down. She took this time to observe her surroundings and realized that she was in her own room.  
  
By this time, her vision had cleared, and she saw Seifer slumped on her chair, sleeping. She frowned. What was he doing here? Suddenly, she felt an unexpected sting of pain in her head, and she hissed.  
  
Seifer stirred from his sleep and finally opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled. "So you're finally awake, huh?," he said quietly. "You okay?"  
  
"Just very dizzy. I feel sick." Quistis laid the back of her hand on her forehead. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, just in case you didn't remember, you went kinda berserk last night, attacked me, I fainted, you fainted, then when I woke up, you were in pretty bad condition, so I brought you to Cid and Matron and we got you fixed up."  
  
Quistis looked at him from the bed, in shock. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I never expected I could cause so much trouble."  
  
"Hey, no biggie," Seifer said with a shrug.  
  
Quistis tried to get back up, but Seifer quickly pushed her gently back onto her bed.  
  
"Hey, you need to get your rest. You're body just went into shock from building up your psychic abilities so quickly and from being under Celeste's influence."  
  
Quistis sighed forlornly. "You look so tired," she observed. "What time is it?"  
  
Seifer glanced at her wall clock. "It's almost six."  
  
Quistis smiled shyly. "Was it because of me that you couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Hells yeah," he replied jokingly. "Geez Quistis, I never knew such a composed girl like you would snore so loudly."  
  
Quistis gave him a playful, yet weak, slap to the side of his arm. Her arm dropped back to her side and her eyelids began to droop. "You should get some more sleep," she said quietly.  
  
"I don't need any more sleep."  
  
"Sleep," she said as her last command before drifting off into sleep herself.  
  
Seifer looked at her as she slept. She seemed so at peace. Maybe I should sleep for a little while longer, he thought. Besides, I gotta be prepared for whatever happens tomorrow. He spotted a comforable overstuffed chair by the bookshelves. He made himself comfortable and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. An Unlikely Meeting- Part IV

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft, blah blah woof woof.  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part IV  
  
Seifer awoke at nine o'clock to the ringing of the telephone.  
  
He shifted from the chair and quickly blinked away the drowsiness. What the frickin hell?, he thought. He looked to where Quistis was, who was unfazed with the telephone's ringing. With a sigh, he forced himself out of the chair, trudged over to the telephone, and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?," he said, his voice slurred from sleepyness.  
  
"Goodmorning Seifer!," said Cid's cheery voice. He had obviously gotten over what happened early that morning. "I hope you slept well?"  
  
"Mm, kinda," Seifer replied, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"I want you to come up to my office at eleven. Several others will be here as well. We have things to discuss. I'm hoping that Quistis could come, but if that's not possible, then I guess that can't be helped."  
  
"Yeah, OK. See you at eleven." And with that, Seifer hung up the phone. He turned and saw Quistis looking up at him from the bed with clear, alert eyes.  
  
"The Headmaster?," she said.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah, he wanted us to go up to his office at eleven to discuss stuff." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You think you're feeling OK enough to go?," he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I'm feeling pretty good," she said with a smile. She stretched and got to her feet.   
  
They both washed up. Quistis changed into her normal attire and Seifer was still stuck with the clothes he had on the day before. They headed for the cafeteria for a quick breakfast before their meeting with Cid. On their way, Seifer was met with looks of puzzlement, surprise, fear, and contempt. Seifer looked back at them with a sneer, which quickly scared them away. Quistis turned to him, her face contorted with a frown of concern.  
  
"You know," she said, "if this is too uncomfortable for you, we can eat out...,"  
  
"No," Seifer interrupted. "That's OK. They should get used to it, 'cause I think I'll be here for quite a while."  
  
At the cafeteria, Seifer was wolfing down some pancakes and Quistis took a bite of her bagel. Quistis had been very quiet for some time, and Seifer finally spoke.  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
  
Quistis sighed. "About what's going to happen."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"To me. To everyone." Quistis sighed again. "The sorceress wants to use me to destroy everything. I could be the cause of the deaths of so many people."  
  
"Hey," Seifer said with a hand on her shoulder. " Having you been having that dream again?"  
  
"No, not this time," Quistis said with a sad look. "I dreamed that I was in this... this cell. I called out for help, but no one answered. I... I was so scared," she said quietly.  
  
"There is no way in *hell* anything's gonna happen to you. No one's gonna let anything happen to you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."  
  
Quistis smiled weakly. "You sound so sure."  
  
He gave her his most confident smirk. "Lady, I'm sticking to you like glue until danger's past."  
  
As he finished up his pancakes, Quistis only stared at him in surprise and wonder.  
  
  
  
When they went up to the Headmaster's office, Quistis and Seifer were greeted by the faces of many.  
  
"Goodmorning Seifer," said Cid. "Quistis! How are you? Are you feeling all right?," he asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster. I'm feeling a lot better, thank you," said Quistis appreciatively.  
  
She looked at the crowd. Everyone was there. Matron, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. Besides Edea, Cid, and herself, everyone else in the room was eyeing Seifer warily. Seifer ignored their deprecating stares.  
  
"So, what is it that we're here to discuss?," asked Seifer.  
  
"We are here to discuss our plans concerning Quistis and Celeste," replied Cid.  
  
"Wait a minute!," said Zell. "I don't get this whole thing. So Quistis is psychic, and some sorceress wants to use her for world domination or some other crazy stuff like that?"  
  
"You can say that, yes, basically," said Cid.  
  
"That is sooo cool!," cried an excited Selphie.  
  
"Not really," said Quistis. "Anyway, I don't think she's really going to make any big moves for a while."  
  
"Why?," Irvine asked.  
  
"Well, she wants to use me for my powers, right? So, since I don't fully understand how to use my abilities just yet, she'll probably wait until I do, which won't be for quite some time."  
  
Everyone in the room nodded. That was very true.  
  
"I will teach Quistis," said Edea.  
  
"But what about Rinoa?," asked Quistis.  
  
"Don't worry. She's already learned all she could from me. The rest is up to her to explore."  
  
The group spent the rest of the time planning on what to do for different situations if they happened to occur. Quistis was to stop instructing to focus her concentration on training. The quicker they can encounter Celeste, the better. Cid had noticed how close Quistis and Seifer were becoming, so he allowed Seifer to stay in Balamb in an adjoining dorm with Quistis if something should happen to her. Because Celeste is probably keeping track of all their movements, they decided, that although it wasn't the most safest route, Celeste would have to come to them first.  
  
The meeting was over, and when everyone left, Edea and Cid were left in the office.  
  
"Are you sure about what was just decided?," said a concerned Edea to Cid. "We're putting everyone at Balamb at risk."  
  
"I know, but we don't have any other choice."  
  
  
  
Once they were out of hearing range from Cid and Matron on the first floor near the elevator where they filed out from, Squall spoke.   
  
"I know I should've said this sooner, but... what the hell are *you* doing *here*?!" he exploded.  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed. "For you're information, I have an obligation to see this through."  
  
"Oh? An obligation? Since when did you feel such a sense of responsibility you bastard?! You're probably siding with the sorceress, aren't you?," he snarled.  
  
Snarling back, Seifer took Squall by his jacket and pinned him to the wall. All the while, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Rinoa were looking on. Quistis's hands were fisted at her sides, her nails biting into her skin.  
  
"You waited so long to tell me you're feelings," Seifer drawled. "Come on. Let it all out," he taunted.  
  
"You son of a bitch. I didn't tell you yesterday because I was caught off guard at your sudden appearance. But you are definitely *not* welcome here!" His face was contorted in rage. "You're gonna end up killing everyone in Garden," he spat.  
  
"That is enough!," commanded the stern and angry voice of the instructor. She stalked up to them and with amazing ease, she tore them apart from each other. "Seifer, I suggest that you try to behave yourself during your stay, for you are a guest here after all. And Squall." Quistis turned on her heels to face him. Her eyes burned into his. "If you've forgotten, if anything goes wrong then the blame would fall on me. Because of me, Seifer's here, and because of me, I'm putting everyone else in danger." She breathed hard to catch her breath.  
  
"Damn," Irvine muttered, and Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa quickly shushed him.  
  
"I'm sorry Quistis," apologized Squall. "It's just that... I don't... I don't know what came over me there for a second." He rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"I'll bet," came the muttered reply from Seifer.  
  
Both Quistis and Squall glared at him.  
  
"OK, OK. Sorry," he said with a hand at the back of his neck and his eyes looking elsewhere.  
  
"That settles it then folks," Irvine said.   
  
"Seifer is here for a reason," Quistis said to Squall. "And trust me, he isn't here to hurt anyone. With his knowledge of the sorceress, he could become a valuable asset to our mission. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, directing her attention to the whole group, "I must rest before my training." And with that, she left.  
  
Seifer smirked at Squall, who just glared back in response. Giving an arrogant wave as he turned around, he followed Quistis out. Squall watched as Seifer caught up to Quistis and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. Seifer put both his open hands in the air, as if surrendering.  
  
Rinoa held on to Squall's arm affectionately and reassuringly. Squall just looked on.  
  
  
  
"Hey, sorry if I got you pretty pissed off back there," said Seifer.  
  
"It wasn't just you, it was both you and Squall," replied Quistis heatedly.  
  
"OK, fine. Sorry if *we* got you pretty pissed off back there. Cheer up, eh?"  
  
Quistis just sighed. She let her shoulders slump and her head bowed down. She looked tired, worn out, defeated.  
  
"How long do you think it'll be until we here about Celeste?," Quistis asked, her eyes still on her feet.  
  
"I don't know," Seifer answered honestly. "But I hope she'll be interested in other things and not bother toying with your body like she did the other night."  
  
They reached the dormitories.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna rest now," Quistis told Seifer.  
  
"Hey, you just holler if you need anything, OK?," Seifer said.  
  
Quistis nodded and slipped her card key in the slot. As she was closing the door from inside, Quistis said "Thanks."  
  
Seifer offered a small smile, and Quistis closed the door, leaving him wondering about her sorceress powers and Celeste.  
  
  
  
Hmmm, very interesting, Celeste thought, still in her bedroom. She wished she could actually be there, in Balamb Garden. She could disguise herself, but of course, there is her aura. That she couldn't hide, making her much too easy to find. She sighed and walked up to her full length mirror. She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out as she concentrated. Then, very slowly, she began to change. Her hair became lighter, from black, to dark brown, then light brown, and finally settled on a rich, blond color which magically pinned itself with a clip while some stayed down, framing her face. Her eyes lightened also to a bright blue. Her facial features became more elegant, and even her clothes changed to a pink color. Transformation completed, Celeste admired herself in the mirror. In it, she saw the image of Quistis, cool, and calm, yet with an eerie, unnatural smile. Too bad I can't put this image into good use, Celeste thought with a dainty twist of her lips. She sighed, and her features returned to normal. While that girl is training, I guess I should brush up on my sorceress skills, she thought. She extended a hand before her, and walked through her large bedroom window as it rippled like water behind her. She floated down to the beach below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. This chapter sucked. Please have some sympathy, but life seems like pretty much the end of the world when you have a whole month full of tests, projects, papers, and to top it off, you finish up the month with midterms. Oh goody. Well, anyways, thanx for ur review y'all. Much appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. An Unlikely Meeting- Part V

Disclaimer: I *wish* FF8 belonged to me...  
  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part V  
  
Celeste landed lightly on her feet on the fine, white sand. She let her bare feet sink into the warm sand and sighed, content. Now let's see..., she thought as she wiggled her fingers. Then, she outstretched one open hand, palms facing down. The sand below her hand began to swirl, as though caught up in a whirl of wind. The tornado of sand began to grow and become more dense. If took the shape of a large, dangerous predatory bird existing only through Celeste's imagination. The bird completed, Celeste simply let it dissipate away. Not bad considering how long I've isolated from humanity, she thought, but I've got to do better. She concentrated on creating a monster from water.  
  
  
  
Seifer saw Quistis sitting in the middle of the large circular bed atop silken sheets. She had on a black dress which clung to her body. Her face was powdered white, and her lips were a deep, dark red. Black eyeliner lined her eyes, which extended towards her temple, Egyptian style, and her eyebrows were darkened to a brown shade. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her eyes were cold, as was her strange smile.   
  
"Quistis...," said Seifer, walking up to her. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Quistis, what's wrong?" His voice echoed throughout the gold room.  
  
"Poor baby...," Quistis said in a cold, detached voice. She went up on her knees and her pale hands reached for his face. "Poor baby...," she said again, and she kissed him on the lips.  
  
Some was definitely wrong, and Seifer pulled away. "Quistis, what's wrong? Snap out of it. This isn't you," he said, holding on firmly to her shoulders.  
  
Still with a cold smile on her face, she kissed him again, deeply.  
  
There was something about her perfume which made Seifer dizzy. Everything around him became fuzzy, and the room spun. Feeling weak and very sick, he layed down on the red silk sheets. He gritted his teeth and groaned.   
  
"Seifer, is there something wrong?," Quistis asked with a hint of mockery in her voice.   
  
"Quistis," he murmured. His eyes fluttered, threatening to close, but he forced them open. He tried to get up.  
  
Her smile widened a little bit, as she said, "Don't worry. I'm right here."  
  
The last thing Seifer saw was Quistis's crimson acrylic nails reaching for his eyes.  
  
  
  
Seifer's eyes snapped open, a scream caught in the back of his throat. Breathing hard, he found himself in his dorm. He recalled what happened. He called Fujin to tell her about what had happened, and to inform her that he will be staying at Garden for a while. He told her to meet him in front of the club with his stuff ready. Seifer looked at his clock. Four twenty five. He was to meet her in forty five minutes. After the call, he took a nap... and then the strange dream.  
  
Seifer frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. What scared him most wasn't the fact that his eyes were about to be taken out. Rather, it was Quistis's bizzare behavior. It was so unlike her, so out of character. She sounded so... cold, indifferent. Still worrying over the dream, Seifer decided to visit Quistis to see how she was doing.  
  
Knocking on her door, he heard Quistis calling "open," and he opened the door into her room, and closed it behind him.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her, and sat down on the chair by her desk. He looked across to Quistis.  
  
"Hey." Quistis was seated at her oversized couch, reading. She looked up at him from the book she was reading. "Feel like talking about that strange dream you had just a moment ago?," she asked softly.  
  
This left Seifer speechless, and he just stared at her, open-mouthed.  
  
"All these weird feelings are rushing at me. I got the sense you were having a bad dream. I guess my "psychic abilities", as you called them, are coming to me." She offered him a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"... No." He didn't want to talk about it at all. It would be too uncomfortable. And disturbing.  
  
"Oh," replied Quistis. She cast her eyes down.  
  
"I just came to check up on you, see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm doing well, thank you. I'll be starting my training session soon with Edea." She bit her lip. "I hope all goes well."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," Seifer said with a small, encouraging smile.  
  
Silence followed. After a few moments, Seifer broke the stillness. "You were in my dream."  
  
Quistis looked up at him with her head cocked to her side. She waited for him to continue.  
  
"We were in this huge, golden room, and in the center, there was this bed, and you were on it wearing these weird clothes and makeup. You were so uncharacteristic, so I tried to snap you out of it." Seifer furrowed his eyebrows. "But you just had that strange smile on your face, and your voice was really distant, as if you were in some sort of a daze. I got really dizzy for some reason, and I laid down on the bed, too weak to move, and then you reached for my eyes." He shuddered at the memory. "That's when I woke up." He didn't mention the kissing part, because that was too weird, and embarrassing in a way. She might think he had been fantasizing about her, which was definitely not true.  
  
Quistis looked at him for a while, thinking. "What did I say?," she finally said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said my voice sounded distant. I must've said something- you heard my voice. What was it that I said?"  
  
"You kept repeating two words. You kept saying 'poor baby.'"  
  
Quistis's eyebrows came together as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the strange dream. She couldn't think of anything. She shook her head. "I can't think of an explanation for your dream, but I'm sure it has very little significance," she said, although she didn't sound very convincing, even to herself.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Seifer replied, doubtful. "Thanks for listening. Anyways, I gotta go to pick up some stuff Fujin promised to have ready for me." He stood up to leave, and just as he was about to close the door behind him, he turned his head to where Quistis was sitting. "Oh yeah, and good luck on your first session, eh?"  
  
She merely smiled at him as he softly closed the door. She went back to her book, but she couldn't focus on the words in front of her. She was too distracted with Seifer's dream. Sighing, she got up, put the book down on the chair, and walked up to her open window. It was still bright outside and Quistis took a deep breath of fresh air. The cool breeze whipped through her hair. She listened to the wind. She heard voices in the wind, some happy, some sad. They were whispering to her about the secrets of the world. Secrets only the wise dragons would know. Quistis sighed again and leaned her elbows against the windowsill. When will be the next time we will see you again Celeste?, she wondered.  
  
  
  
The being before her was clear and ripling with the liquid flowing to sustain its form. This one looked more like a dragon. Celeste frowned. Too unstable, she thought. This one's seems it's about to break apart into regular water in no time. It won't be able to keep it's form for long. She sighed and let the monster spill back into the sea. Maybe I need some rest. I guess I need a bath. Then I'll go back to practicing, she promised herself. She went back into her house.  
  
  
  
Seifer met Fujin in front of the club at exactly five o'clock. By her side was a large black duffel bag filled with all of Seifer's necessities. She cocked her head to one side and looked at him quizically.   
  
"SAFE?," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK," he responded with a confident smile. "A little hostility from Squall, but that was expected."  
  
Fujin nodded and her good eye peered up at him worriedly. "CAREFUL," she commanded.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I can take care of myself." Seifer gave her his most confident smirk. Fujin only snorted and rolled her eye. "Hey, tell Raijin to take care?," he requested. Fujin nodded and watched as Seifer gave her a casual two-fingered salute and disappeared behind the crowd of people. She frowned. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon, Matron," Quistis greeted warmly.  
  
"Quistis, darling." Matron welcomed her with a smile and a hug. "I'm so glad to see you so healthy again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
They were in Matron and Cid's den. The floor was covered with lush red carpeting and shelves of books stood on the dark mahogany. The large glass windows offered a beautiful view of the sea. The sun was setting, and the sky was filled with gold, red, and orange. The clouds looked like soft sweet cotton candy floating and drifting, following the currents of the wind. Quistis sat across from Matron and folded her hands across her lap. Edea propped her elbows on the dark, sleek wooden table and rested her chin on the back of her hands.  
  
"Quistis?," she said.  
  
Quistis looked up at her.  
  
"Tell me, how do you feel about this?"  
  
Quistis paused for a moment. "You mean, about the training...?"  
  
"No, honey." Matron gave Quistis a kind smile. "About your abilities."  
  
"Oh." She bit her lip. "Well... I really don't know. I don't know whether to consider it a curse, or a gift. I wish I wouldn't think so badly of it, but I feel so bad because... well, because of me, Celeste is here, and wants to use me." Quistis felt so helpless. "So many people are going to die..."  
  
"No Quistis," Edea pronounced firmly and confidently. "No one is going to die. No one. I am very confident that you and the other SeeDs won't let that happen."  
  
Quistis just smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm not just saying this to put pressure on you honey. Things will just happen, and you have to let the events flow. If you concentrate to hard on trying to prevent the loss of lives, you are only going to worsen it. Just let your mind free and let time take care of itself."  
  
Quistis thought of what was just spoken, and realized the wisdom of her words. She looked into Edea's eyes and nodded. Matron smiled.  
  
"Have you been having strange sensations lately? Maybe from your newfound powers?," Edea inquired.   
  
"I've been hearing voices. In the wind," Quistis replied.  
  
"What do they say to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The voices aren't very clear, but I get the feeling of the meaning of the words. I know if some are sad, or happy. Some of them seem to be secrets only the most ancient and wisest dragons would know." Quistis smiled. "I feel such a close tie to everything. Like everything in nature and in the world is connected to each other. I... I've never felt anything like it."  
  
Matron smiled knowingly. "You feel the rush of knowing things not many people would be aware of."  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
"Is there anything else that you've learned about your abilities?"  
  
Quistis thought for a moment. "Yes," she answered. "Just about an hour ago, I felt something emanating from Seifer." Quistis paused for a moment, trying to find a way to word her thoughts coherently. "I knew he was dreaming about something, and he didn't like it. I felt... I think it was fear I felt from him." Her eyebrows came together at her forehead.  
  
Matron looked worried. "Did he tell you what he dreamt about?," she asked inquisitively.  
  
Quistis told her about the strange dream. Edea rested her head on both her hands, deep in thought. "Do you know what the dream might mean?," Quistis asked her. "I didn't know what to make of it."  
  
"Dreams are very vague," Edea began. "It might mean something very significant, yet it might mean nothing. It is an anomaly."  
  
Quistis listened closely, not wanting to miss anything. She leaned closer.  
  
"The dream could be a prophecy, though delivered in a twisted way. Everything that he saw in his dream- colors, textures- could have significance as to what the dream is really trying to show. But it can also be a manifestation if his subconscious fears of the future. He might be afraid that Celeste might take control of your mind and body again. The mind is a very delicate thing. It's very unpredictable, Quistis."  
  
Quistis nodded. She folded her arms on the table and lay her head down. She was so tired. She didn't want to be in this situation. She didn't like how events were turning out already. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing. It was gnawing at her heart, her soul.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Quistis. It's my fault. I didn't know you were going to be so exhausted. How thoughtless of me!," Matron said shamefully.   
  
Quistis raised her head. "No, that's OK. I just haven't rested enough. Things are just so strange." She gave a reassuring smile and stood up.  
  
"You better go," Edea said. "You must get some rest and freshen up. Tomorrow's another day after all." She led Quistis to the door. "We will meet here everyday at the same time. I think that the sooner we uncover all your powers, the better."  
  
"Thank you, Matron," Quistis thanked her gratuitously. "You don't know how much you've helped me today."   
  
"Oh, honey, it was nothing. Now go and get some rest."  
  
Quistis smiled. "Good night," she said, the the door closed behind her. Quistis saw the elevator to the lower floors ahead of her. She stretched and exhaled her breath. She had learned a lot today. She looked at her watch. One hour had already passed. Time flies by so quickly, Quistis thought, and she headed for the elevator to her dorm.  
  
  
  
Back at the beach again. Seifer sighed. He was sitting in the sand, arms behind him, supporting his upper body in the sand. The sun had already gone down and he was staring at the stars. They were like diamonds in the velvety black sky. Space just seemed to stretch on forever into perpetual darkness and mystery. He loved it.   
  
Ever since he woke up in the afternoon, the dream had been haunting him. He just couldn't shake it off. Maybe it was only a dumb dream, but then again, he heard so many stories of people being forewarned of the future through their dreams. Seifer let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his eyes. Things were way messed up, and he didn't like it. Not at all. He knew more bad news were coming in the future, and he was afraid. He was afraid of the future, he was afraid for Quistis, for himself, for everyone. For everyone? Why should he care about anyone else but himself? But Seifer knew he was only lying to himself. He's changed. Dammit, he thought. What the hell is wrong with me? I was never like this.  
  
Seifer stood up and picked up his bag. He didn't like the direction his thoughts were going, and he decided to concentrate on going back to Balamb Garden. He'll worry later.  
  
Without looking back at the beach, the sea, or the stars, Seifer headed toward Garden.  
  
  
  
Quistis was lying in her bed with her arms spread out. She had kicked off her boots and opted for her blue fuzzy slippers which she loved so much. She was staring at her white ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing. She turned her head toward her clock, and it read seven thirty-two. She was thinking about going to the cafeteria to get dinner when she heard footsteps coming down from the hall. She immediately knew it was Seifer. The footsteps stopped at her door and Seifer rapped at the door with his knuckles.  
  
"It's open!," Quistis called from her bed.  
  
Seifer opened the door and stuck his head out into her room. "Hey, Quistis, ya wanna go out for dinner? Dinner here at Garden kinda sucks, don't you think?"  
  
Quistis put a finger by her chin, contemplating the thought. What he said did have a hint of truth in it. The Garden's cafeteria wasn't someplace where one would want to eat dinner at. Breakfast and lunch were perfectly fine, but the cafeteria ladies' specialties didn't include dinner. Finally, she said, "OK."  
  
"Good. I know this really great place. Meet me by the front gates an hour from now, got it? Oh yeah, you might wanna dress kinda nicely too, but not too elegantly. In other words, no t-shirt and jeans."  
  
Quistis sat up from her bed. "We're going someplace expensive?," she asked. He didn't have to do that.  
  
"You'll see," Seifer said with a mischeivous grin. "See ya later." With that Seifer closed the door. His footsteps could be heard going into his room. The door slammed shut.  
  
Quistis was beginning to get increasingly curious of where they were going to go. Not wanting to waste any more time, she got up and took a shower. When she dried herself off, with a towel wrapped around her, she searched through her closet. She frowned. What will I wear?, she worried, and finally decided on a dark green silk tanktop and black flares. Smiling to herself, she changed into her clothes and clipped her hair in the usual style. Studying herself in the mirror, she decided to put on some lipgloss. Satisfied with her looks, she looked at the clock, which read eight twenty-seven. Quistis left her dorm, locked the door with her card key, and began walking toward the gates where Seifer was waiting for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. An Unlikely Meeting- Part VI

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft, dammit!  
  
AN: Oh my gosh! How embarrassing! That little poem that got stuck there last time... I don't know how it got there. I must've messed up with the uploading. Hehe... (blushes *furiously*) I feel so dumb. I'll try not to do that again. Anyway, thanx for ur reviews y'all. It really keeps me going. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part VI  
  
Seifer was leaning against the wall, waiting for Quistis to come out. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with beige pants. The crickets, hidden away by night, were singing.  
  
He looked down at the floor, smiling at the peacefulness of the setting, when he heard the clicking of someone's heels. He looked up to see Quistis walking gracefully down the stairs and his smile widened. He gave her a curt wave as Quistis came to him.  
  
"You know," she started, "we could've just met at the parking lot and borrowed a car from there. How are we going to the place where you're planning for us to go?"  
  
"My dear instructor, are you suggesting that we take one of the beat down cars that Garden has available for us?"  
  
Quistis snorted and Seifer produced a pair of keys jingling in his hand.  
  
"Lady, I got it all prepared. Rented a cool car for tonight from one of those car rental places," he said with a proud smile. He led her outside where the car was waiting for them. Quistis gasped. The car was a gleaming midnight blue. Low to the ground with a sleek, aerodynamic body design, it must've been a fortune to rent.  
  
Regaining from the momentary shock, Quistis scolded him. "Seifer, how much did this cost to rent for a night?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he said with a wink, and got in the car. Quistis followed suit. As the door slammed shut, Seifer started up the car, and said, "Besides, I got if for a much cheaper price 'cause I know someone who works there." The car began to move, and Seifer quickly picked up speed.  
  
"Seifer," Quistis said through clenched teeth, clinging on to her seat. "Don't you think you're going a little too fast?" The roads were nearly empty. After all, there was only one road leading from the Garden to the city, and not much people moved along this route.  
  
"What did you say?," Seifer asked with a sly smile, and turned up the volume to the radio. Hip-hop beats made the car vibrate. Quistis felt the booming of the bass in her bones. "Did I hear you say that I'm not going fast enough?" Pressing his foot on the clutch, he shifted the stick with his right hand and the car jolted forward.  
  
"Seifer Almasyyyyyy!," Quistis cried, and the car sped on towards the city.  
  
  
  
Selphie and Rinoa were in front of Quistis' dorm. Rinoa knocked on the door and received no answer. She tried turning the doorknob, but saw that it was locked. With a puzzled look she turned to Selphie. "Where could she have gone?," she asked. They wanted to take Quistis somewhere nice so the three girls could have dinner somewhere to cheer her up.  
  
Selphie frowned, then her face smoothed out in a grin. "Oh! Maybe Seifer would know!,"  
she cried triumphantly.  
  
Both girls turned their heads at the door that would lead to Seifer's dorm room and looked at each other warily. Knowing that neither wanted to knock on his door and confront Seifer, they agreed that the person to lose to rock-paper-scissors would have to go up and ask Seifer where Quistis went.  
  
Selphie lost. "Ooohhh," Selphie groaned, her hands fisted in front of her and stamped her foot quietly on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, Selph. I'll be right behind you to back you up."  
  
Selphie nodded and approached the door. Rinoa stayed behind her, her hands on Selphie's shoulders as encouragement. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Selphie bravely, yet lightly, rapped on Seifer's door. When they received no answer, Selphie became more confident, and knocked on the door harder. Still no answer. She turned to Rinoa. "I wonder where he went?," Selphie said with a puzzled look.  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened with fear and worry. "Oh my gosh! What if Seifer kidnapped Quistis?!"  
  
It was Selphie's turn to gasp, and her eyes too widened. She began hopping from one foot to the other. Her clenched hands covered her chin. "Ooohhh, oh no oh no oh no!" She looked around to see if anyone else was out. She saw no one. "Do you really think so?," she said, her large emerald eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I really don't trust Seifer. I think we should report this to the Headmaster and Squall," Rinoa answered.   
  
Both girls ran for the elevator.  
  
  
  
Seifer and Quistis sat at their table in the restaurant. Quistis' hand was on her stomach and her forehead on the table. Her stomach was feeling much more better since they got out of the car.  
  
"Oh come on, Quistis," Seifer said, leaning over the small round table for two. "The car ride couldn't have been *that* bad."  
  
Quistis raised her head from the table and daggers shot out from her eyes.  
  
"Oh! I've just been stabbed by your eyes!," Seifer said through his laugh as he placed a hand on his chest.  
  
Quistis continued to glare at him.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?," Seifer said, his hands open in the air.  
  
Still frowning at him, Quistis raised herself and sat erect on her chair. The sickness in her stomach was gone, but she was still angry at Seifer for driving so quickly.  
  
"Hey! You feeling better? I promise I won't drive as fast, OK?," Seifer said apologetically.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to retort something when a waitress came to their table and placed their plates down on the table. "Enjoy your dinner," she said with a dazzling smile especially intended for Seifer, and walked away, her ponytail bouncing jauntily and her hips swaying provocatively. Quistis looked across to Seifer with disdain as his eyes followed the sashaying of the waitress' hips. When she was out of sight, Seifer turned to Quistis and noticed the expression on her face. To make her even more ticked off, Seifer let out a low whistle, and with a smile, said, "What a cutie!"  
  
Quistis simply looked up at the low ceiling and silently asked the gods, *why?*  
  
Seifer smirked, and began to cut his chicken. They were at a dimly lit, smoky restaurant which specialized in preparing foreign and exotic dishes. Quistis and Seifer's chicken were seasoned with unusual spices which enhanced the flavor of the food. Quistis couldn't help from smiling. The food was good and the atmosphere was great.  
  
"So, am I forgiven now?," Seifer asked her.  
  
Quistis tried unsuccessfully to retain her smile. With a sigh, she said, "Yes, you're forgiven."  
  
Seifer grinned triumphantly and they continued eating their dinner. After a few moments of silence, Quistis finally pointed out to the stage. "What's that for?"  
  
Seifer's green eyes sparkled. "A little after-dinner performance," he answered mysteriously.  
  
The "little after-dinner performance" turned out to be an hour long multicultural dance show. The first dance used beautifully designed foldable fans. The women were dressed in elegantly flowing, colorful costumes. It started out gracefully and calmly and ended fast-paced with much twirling and complicated movements. The second performance was also carried out by women wearing dazzling gold costumes with ornate headdresses. The movements were elegant and called for much agility. Each step seemed to have great symbolic significance. The third and last dance consisted of a woman dressed in a bright red ruffled dress and three men in the back with instruments. The woman stamped her foot to begin the dance.   
  
Everyone was watching the performance in awe. Quistis was amazed at the show. The dancers seemed very dedicated to their art, and she respected that immensely. She was watching them with a look of wonder on her face. Seifer noticed, and this tore his attention away from the performance. His features softened as he observed her innocence just then. He smiled.  
  
Quistis saw Seifer looking at her from the corner of her eye and turned to him. She looked at him with puzzlement. "What?," she asked. He continued to smile at her. Frowning in confusion, she looked to her sides to see if it was anything near her which caused Seifer to look the way he did. She became increasingly self-conscious then. "What?," she asked, baffled. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
Seifer's smile widened, and he burst into laughter. Quistis continued to look at him, dumbfounded. "Quistis, do you know just how adorable you can be sometimes?," Seifer said through his laughter.  
  
Quistis blushed furiously. No one has ever told her that before. She was very thankful for the dimness of the restaurant. She forced a frown on her face. "Well, I don't see why that's something to laugh about."  
  
The pace quickened as the musicians played faster and faster. Seifer and Quistis turned their attentions back to the dancers. The woman followed to their rhythm, her stamping and twirling increasing in speed. The air was crackling with electricity by the time they were finished, and the audience stood up to thunderous applause. All the dancers came out from behind the stage and received standing ovations.  
  
  
  
Celeste smirked. She was reclined in her chair with a glass of champagne by her side. Those fools are falling for each other. That'll make separation and death even more harder on them. She threw her head back and laughed.  
  
  
  
They were back in the car, on their way to Balamb Garden. This time, Seifer had slowed down his driving considerably, and Quistis was relieved. She was lazily watching the landscape pass by. The grass and the trees were a dark, lush green and the sky was scattered with glittering stars. Smiling, she turned to Seifer.  
  
"Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful," she said with genuine gratitude.  
  
"Ah, it was nothing," Seifer replied. "The dancing was something, huh?," he said.  
  
"Oh! The dancing was wonderful!," Quistis gushed. "They were so passionate about their dancing. Everything was just so intense, even when the motions seemed so simple and graceful. It was amazing. I've never known anything like it."  
  
"That's good. That's why I brought you there. When I first went to that restaurant, I was just as amazed as you were. I never knew there was anything like it. Most cultural traditions have been lost, and it's amazing that they could revive it like that. I wanted you to see what I saw and feel what I felt."  
  
He seemed truly sincere in his words, and Quistis realized something which startled her considerably. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she stared ahead.  
  
"Quistis?," Seifer asked, taking his eyes off the road for a brief second. "What's wrong? What are you thinking?"  
  
Quistis seemed hesitant. She turned back to him, her deep blue eyes peering at him in the darkness. "Seifer...," she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She paused. "Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
The question caught him off guard, but he was successful in not showing it. From the corner of his vision, he saw Quistis observing him closely. He tried to be as cool and casual as he could be.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that you needed a break from all this sorceress stuff. You must've been stressing like crazy and worrying, afraid that people are gonna die because of you. I wanted you to just forget about it, if only for a few hours. And besides, I wanted forget about it too, not to mention get out of Garden." That wasn't the whole truth, but at least that was half of it.  
  
Quistis was about to ask why he wanted out of Garden, then realized it herself. Wherever he went, people stared or avoided him. Those who stared had looks of contempt and looked down on him as a traitor. She suddenly felt bad for Seifer, who had always tried so hard to tough it out. How much pain he must be going through every second he's in Garden! She felt a pang in her heart as she realized that Seifer was human also, and that he couldn't handle everything alone. She turned to him.  
  
"Whenever you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me," she said.  
  
"What?," he said, surprised at her sudden offer.  
  
"I can imagine how hard it must be for you to be back to a place you've once called home and have everyone looking and pointing at you as a traitor."  
  
Seifer was silent. He didn't know what to think of her proposition. He wanted desperately to let someone know how he felt. He felt confined when he kept everything to himself. And yet, he was reluctant to tell anybody his feelings. He's whole self image as an independent would fall apart. By letting someone in on his feelings, he would only be weaker than he was before. He realized then that he was more like Squall than he thought. He gritted his teeth.  
  
As though reading his mind, Quistis apologized. "I'm sorry. I was only thinking about how frustrated that you must be that I didn't think about how your whole self image as an independent would fall apart. You believe that you would only become weaker by letting someone in on your feelings. Now that I think about it, you sound a lot like Squall," she finished, with a slight smile. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him again.  
  
Seifer stiffened in his seat. She had just repeated his thoughts. Was it just a coincidence, or was she a mind reader too? Then he realized what a stupid thought that was. She has psychic powers. Of course she would be able to read minds sooner or later. But then again, not all psychics had mind reading abilities. He turned to her.  
  
"Quistis," he said nonchalantly. "Are you able to read minds?"  
  
"Read minds? No, but I can sense other people's feelings."  
  
That must be it. She was able to make inferences by what she felt from him. He felt much more better. He exhaled, realizing that he had been holding his breath for some time.  
  
"Seifer?," Quistis asked, wondering why Seifer had been uptight.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. Nothing at all." He tried giving her a confidant smile, but it didn't come out the way he wanted it to. To Quistis, it seemed shaky and nervous, and she sensed it coming from him. Frowning, she decided to ignore it. Maybe I'm just tired and imagining things, she thought. Besides, even if he was a little uptight, Seifer had too much pride to let her in on that.  
  
They were back at Garden at around ten o'clock. Seifer parked the car outside, in front of Garden and both he and Quistis exited the car.  
  
As they were walking up the stair, Quistis turned to Seifer. "Thank you again for dinner," she said.  
  
Seifer just smiled in reply, and Quistis smiled back. They walked together in comfortable silence. Quistis puzzled over this. Silence can be comfortable only when there are close friends. Or if someone feels especially close to another. Do I feel that close with Seifer?, she wondered. But her thoughts were broken when they reached the lobby of Garden.  
  
"Hey! She's here!," someone called out.  
  
Squall, nearby, heard this, and he quickly came over to where Seifer and Quistis stood. Totally oblivious of Seifer's presence, Squall took Quistis' shoulders firmly and asked in an equal tone of voice tinted with worry, "Quistis, where the hell were you? We've been looking for you for so long!"  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed.  
  
Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa came running next.  
  
"Oh my gosh!," Selphie gushed. "What happened! We thought you were kidnapped or something!"  
  
"Oh?," Seifer interrupted. "And did you have a specific person in mind who you thought kidnapped her?," he said, his eyes glittering with fury.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa looked down at the floor. They had started the whole Quistis-was-kidnapped frenzy and got everyone excited.  
  
"Where did you take her?," Squall asked Seifer accusingly.  
  
Seifer couldn't believe it. Here was Quistis, safe and sound, untouched, and the rest of the group still doubted him. If they didn't doubt him, then Squall most definitely did. Seifer never knew he could be so stupid, along with everyone else.  
  
He wanted so badly to hurt someone, mainly Squall. He wanted to bash his head against a wall and add another scar to his face. He wanted to tear everything apart, but he knew it would do him no good, so instead, he only exhaled his breath angrily and stalked away.  
  
Everyone watched Seifer go. Quistis turned to the rest of the gang. "I can't believe you guys could think such thoughts," she told them with anger and sorrow in her voice. Everyone looked down at the floor. "He took me out for dinner because he thought that would take my mind off everything. Because *he* also wanted to take his mind off of everything."  
  
"Quistis...," Squall began.  
  
But she didn't listen. Looking at them one last time, she turned to follow Seifer.  
  
"... I'm sorry," Squall finished.  
  
  
  
Quistis found Seifer pacing back and forth in his room. He was trying to use up his excess energy. She gently closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
"I can't believe they could be so stupid," he spat, still pacing. "Do they distrust me that much? I decided to stay here in Garden 'cause I wanted to be there for you, because I was the only one, besides Matron, who knew what Celeste was capable of. I can't believe-" Seifer stopped and let out a frustrated growl. He was so angry he couldn't even find the words to express his feelings.  
  
"Seifer, you can always leave," Quistis said quietly.  
  
Seifer stopped his pacing. He walked up to her and held her shoulders. "No," he said with conviction. "I'm still staying."  
  
Quistis looked at him in shock. "But why? I mean, you hate it here-."  
  
"Hey," he interrupted. "I have a promise to keep, remember?"  
  
Quistis let a small smile form on her lips. *Lady, I'm sticking to you like glue until danger's past,* he had said.  
  
"Kinda late, don't you think, Instructor?," Seifer suggested after a few moments.  
  
Quistis broke out of her reverie. "Oh, um, yes, it is pretty late." She took a step back toward the door. "Well, I guess I should be leaving now. Goodnight"  
  
Seifer smiled as Quistis closed the door.  
  
Quistis leaned her back against the wall just outside Seifer's room. Closeness will only lead to trouble, she thought, and went back to her room, wondering at how so much could happen in a matter of days.  
  
  



	8. An Unlikely Meeting- Part VII

An Unlikely Meeting- Part VII  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I told you guys that I *do* own FF8 and Squaresoft... No! I'm only kidding! Please don't sue me!  
  
AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Was it just me, or was there some connection problem when trying to log on into ff.net? If it was just me, I'd be pretty pissed. Anyway, this chapter's kinda short, I think. If it sux to you guys, just say so. I think I'm getting lazier and lazier in my writing, don't you think so? I guess I better shut up now. Read! =)  
  
Three weeks have passed. Almost everyone was at the cafeteria, including Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Adrian, Zell's newfound girlfriend. They were having lunch together, munching on hotdogs and sandwiches while waiting for Quistis to come and join them.  
  
"Hey, you know, I really hope Quistis is doing well. I mean, we haven't heard from her for so long," Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope she's not stressing herself out or anything," Zell said with his mouth full of hot dogs.  
  
"Nah, she can take care of herself. She's strong," Rinoa said with confidence.  
  
Selphie nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But you know what? I feel really bad for Seifer." She blushed as she thought back to the day when she and Rinoa became suspicious that he might've kidnapped Quistis. They gave their sincere apologies the day after when Seifer had cooled down. "I mean, I really think that he means well for Quistis."  
  
Yeah, for Quistis, Squall thought with distaste, but quickly felt guilty. Maybe he did mean well. He was just misunderstood, like I was. Instead, he just replied with his usual, "Whatever."  
  
"Is that all you have to say, Squall?," Rinoa playfully chastised. "I mean, we're talking about serious stuff here."  
  
A small smile played on his lips as he rolled his icy blue eyes. "Fine, so we'll just play nice with Seifer, okay? Feeling better, my Queen?"  
  
"*Play* nice?," she retorted with a jab to his ribs.  
  
"Oof," he huffed. As an apology, he took her from behind and kissed her warmly at the nape of her neck. She giggled and kissed him back.  
  
All the while, Selphie had caught Irvine eying a group of young women. He was watching them dreamily when his view of them was suddenly blocked by a pair of evil grass green eyes. He suddenly became uncomfortable. He knew that look meant trouble.  
  
"Ah, Sefie, well, um, uh, hello," he said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"You were staring at those girls, weren't you," Selphie said, her lips beginning to pout.  
  
"Well...,"  
  
"You think they're prettier than me, don't you?" Her eyes were now watering.  
  
"No, of course not! Oh no Sefie, don't cry, please don't cry."  
  
Two huge drops of tears slid down her rosy cheeks. No! She's crying!, Irvine thought in his head. "Sefie, if you cry, I cry too," he said.   
  
They both cried together.  
  
Adrian and Zell were holding hands. She whispered something in his ear and Zell turned his head to where Irvine and Selphie were both crying. He laughed and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.  
  
  
  
Quistis was on her way to the cafeteria to have lunch with the gang. Seifer had gone back to the city a couple of days before to take care of business and paperwork at The Galactica. He was supposed to return very soon.  
  
Although Seifer wasn't by her side as usual, Quistis felt happy. She felt as though things were moving in a positive direction. Just last week, she and Matron had found that Quistis had harbored telepathic abilities. Quistis had now gone from being able to move miniscule and lightweight objects, such as pens, pencils, and paper, to more larger and heavier ones, such as a chair or a lamp. She had just begun to try her abilities on humans. Selphie had offered to be the subject of the trial one day. Edea knew that Quistis's abilities weren't so that she would be able to throw her forcibly to the wall. Instead, the amount of force Quistis was able to manifest onto Selphie was only enough to tip her over and lose her balance. "With enough practice, maybe you'll even be able to lift up the Ragnarok!," Selphie had told her with child-like eagerness.  
  
Quistis smiled at the memory. Things were going quite nicely. There was no word of Celeste and everything at Garden was back to normal.  
  
The halls weren't very full. Only a couple of students were around, talking to each other or walking to their destination. Voices came to her direction all at the same time.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you hear...?"  
  
"I went out with Darren last night- it was so fun!"  
  
"I really don't want to take that test..."  
  
"I can't believe that jerk...!"  
  
Such typical conversation. So this is what stability must be like, Quistis thought with a sad smile. She was approaching the cafeteria, so as not to look so down, she changed her expression to a more pleasant one, straightened her back, and lifted her chin. She would not allow her friends to see her this way. She was to meet them after a long time of hard work, and she wanted to have fun.  
  
Quistis rounded the corner and entered the cafeteria, but stopped suddenly at the entrance.  
  
My head...!, she thought with pain. She gripped the sides of her head to try to block out the torrent of sounds that were assaulting her from all sides.  
  
The sounds, where are they coming from?, she wondered, then realized they were from her head. Dear Hyne, have I totally lost it now? Am I crazy? I think I'd rather be crazy. At least I'll know that the voices I hear aren't real, she thought bitterly. But it hurts so much!  
  
Quistis doubled over in pain. So many voices...  
  
"Hey, who's that over there...?"  
  
"Instructor...?"  
  
"What's up with her...?"  
  
"This is way wierd..."  
  
... yet the cafeteria became silent, all eyes on the fallen instructor. Selphie had seen her first. She and Irvine had both stopped their crying as she forgave him. She stood up, about to jump up and down to indicate where they were when she saw Quistis's hands clamped to the side of her head. She turned to the others with a worried frown. They followed her line of sight to see Quistis, obviously in pain.  
  
"What's wrong with Quistis...?"  
  
"Oh no! This is really bad! Oooohhh..."  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
The voices Quistis heard weren't being spoken out loud, they were what was going through the people's heads! Quistis couldn't stand it any longer, and she turned around, dashing towards her room, her haven. Unshed tears had begun to sting her eyes. What's wrong with me?, she thought. Everything was going so well, and now this...  
  
She was approaching her room. Come on Quistis, just a few more steps and you'll be safe. Just run. Run run run!  
  
She was so intent on reaching the door to her dorm that she didn't notice Seifer at all. Seifer turned to see what the noise was and saw Quistis running. He thought she was running towards him in joy, happy to see him, and he put on a cocky smirk and opened his arms.   
  
"Heya, did ya miss me?," he said, but he quickly realized her red eyes and wet cheeks, and his smirk turned into a slight frown. "Quistis?"  
  
She reached her door. She went inside and slammed the door shut. She was about to lock the door but was prevented from doing so when Seifer turned the doorknob so that the locking mechanism wouldn't work. Only when he let go of the knob would the door finally lock. When Seifer entered the dorm room, he saw no one. "Quistis?," he called out. He walked further in and found Quistis huddled on the other side of the bed where Seifer wasn't able to see her from the doorway. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth. She looked up to him in alarm.  
  
"No! Stay away from me! Please, it hurts!," she cried. Fresh tears assaulted her eyes. "Matron... please... get Matron...."  
  
"Oh man, just hang on, okay? Everything will be all right. Just wait right here, I'll be right back." He didn't think that Quistis would allow him to go inside any further to call Edea up from the room, so he had no choice but to do it the long way. He ran.  
  
  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Adrian were all running towards Quistis's dorm, where they expected to find her. On their way, they saw Seifer running towards them.  
  
"Yo! Seifer's back," Zell commented.   
  
"You guys! Don't go into Quistis's room. She's not feeling too well. I'm gonna go get Edea!," Seifer said as he flew past them.  
  
"Oh man, this is *not* good," Zell said with a sad shake of his head.  
  
  
  
Seifer burst into Edea's room. "Edea! Quistis... needs... help," he huffed.   
  
"Oh no! What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, but she's in pretty bad shape."  
  
They arrived in front of Quistis's room where everyone else was waiting and worrying. Selphie looked up to Edea with large, hopeful eyes.  
  
"Matron, Quistis is crying. Please help her," she pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry honey. Just wait right here, okay?," Edea said soothingly.  
  
Selphie nodded, and Edea entered the room quietly. On the other side of the bed, she found Quistis curled up tightly into a ball, her forehead against her knees. Her shoulders were shaking from her sobbing.   
  
"Quistis, please tell me what's wrong?," Edea asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, Matron," Quistis sobbed. "I'm hearing voices in my head and they hurt."  
  
Edea frowned. "What do these voices say to you?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. I think they're mostly thoughts from the people around me." She sniffed. "Am I a mind reader?," she asked, suddenly remembering what Seifer asked her quite nonchalantly in the car just a few weeks ago.   
  
Edea gave her a pained smile. "I'm afraid so."  
  
  
  
Everyone was waiting outside the door. Seifer stood apart from them, pacing back and forth, back and forth. He was furious. If all this is the workings of Celeste...  
  
"Hey, Seifer, do you know what happened?," Zell asked. "I mean, we were gonna have lunch together after a long time, and now this had to happen."  
  
But Seifer wasn't listening. "Whatever," he muttered.  
  
"Ha! You sound just like Squall!," he burst out unintentionally.  
  
Both Seifer and Squall glared at him.   
  
"Eep!," he squeeked as he covered his mouth. He walked over to where he was farthest away from them without totally detaching himself from the group.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Edea finally emerged from Quistis's room. Everyone crowded around her, eager for some information as to how Quistis was doing now. They began to ask her questions all at once.  
  
"Please, children! One question at a time please."  
  
"Matron, is Quistis hurting anymore?," Selphie asked hopefully.  
  
"No, she's not hurting anymore. I've managed to calm her down a little."  
  
"What was wrong with her?," Rinoa asked.  
  
"I'm afraid she has mind reading capabilities as well as telekinetic abilities."  
  
A brief silence ensued as the information sunk in.   
  
"Wow," was all Irvine could say.  
  
Edea nodded.  
  
"So what was with the big headache?," Zell questioned.  
  
"She can't control her mind reading abilities too well since she just learned of it today. When she entered the cafeteria, she was overwhelmed by the voices she was hearing from everyone's minds. She couldn't handle so much at one time."  
  
Seifer watched as everyone questioned Edea. Just like a bunch of annoying reporters, he thought with disgust. He had his fill of reporters. Some were brazen enough to track him down after the Ultimecia incident to his club, asking how it felt to be called the Sorceress's lapdog, and how and why he decided to side with her. Of course, he kicked them out, threatening to cut them open with his gunblade. Hyne, I hate reporters, he thought. What a bunch of nosy morons.  
  
His mind drifted back to Edea, just in time to hear her saying "She needs to be left alone for now. The ability seems to come and go from time to time. She will meet with me in my room at the usual time. We must deal with this problem first before moving ahead to improve her telekinetic abilities." She moved herself out of the little group and was walking away when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Edea turned around to face Seifer.  
  
"Do you think this is all of her powers, or is there more?"  
  
"I really don't know," she replied, and walked away.  
  
  
  
Back in his room, Seifer had finished unpacking his things and was lying down on his bed. He decided to call Quistis to see how she was doing before she left to meet with Edea. A soft, yet weak, voice answered at the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
She paused for a few seconds. "Tired."  
  
"Does your head still hurt?"  
  
"No, not really. Now that the voices are gone, I guess." She stopped before saying, "I'm scared."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I might become..."  
  
"Become what?"  
  
"... corrupted."  
  
Seifer huffed. "I have no idea *what* your talking about."  
  
"Well, if you were able to read minds, wouldn't you be tempted to do just that?"  
  
Hmm, interesting point. "I see what you mean. So your saying that you might become tempted to read everyone's mind to see what they think of you or something?"  
  
"Mm hmm." Seifer could just see the worried frown that was probably etched in her face right now.  
  
"Nah, Quistis, that won't happen. You're too strong to give into your temptation. Your moral values would win out. I know you won't stoop to such a level."  
  
There was silence at the other line.  
  
"If you need to relieve yourself of the temptation that's knawing at your heart, you can read my mind," he suggested.  
  
Quistis snorted weakly. "No thank you. Not with all the dirty thoughts that are probably going through your head all the time."  
  
"Aw come on. Maybe when I was some immature sixteen year old. But you gotta give me some credit here. I've matured."  
  
Quistis snickered. "I'll bet."  
  
"Hey, you don't believe me?" He heard Quistis laugh quietly. He smiled. He missed her during his stay in the city. Now, all he wanted to do was to see her face. See her smile and the mischievous sparkle in her eye. To simply hold her and be content that she was there.  
  
After a few moments of peaceful silence, Quistis finally broke it. "I'm tired," she said with a yawn.  
  
"I guess your gonna take a little nap before going to Edea?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Good luck on your session today, hm?"  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He hung up. He sat up in his bed, his body itching for some exercise. He took his gunblade and headed out for the training center.  
  



	9. An Unlikely Meeting- Part VIII

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own these people!!  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part VIII  
  
"Come on you ugly prehistoric lizard. I'll send you back to where you came from," Seifer threatened with a wicked grin. He was in the ready position with gunblade in hand. He was slick with sweat and his bangs fell forward. He tossed his head to brush them aside.  
  
Seifer had been in the training center for only fifteen minutes when he came upon a gigantic T-rexaur. Now, it had cuts and scrapes all over its scaly body. It let out a mighty roar of defiance. It glared down at Seifer with deadly red eyes, determined to bite off the head of the arrogant nuissance. It lowered its head and roared once more, ready to attack.  
  
Seifer smiled. That's it. Come on, give it your best shot, he thought.  
  
The lizard charged, its serrated teeth bared and glistening. Seifer's eyes narrowed in concentration. Closer... closer... now!  
  
The dinosaurs teeth snapped shut, but he bit nothing but air. Seifer had sidestepped him, and before the T-rexaur could regain from his surprise and turn around to attack again, Seifer rammed his gunblade through the monster's jaw and the bullet tore through. The T-rexaur's death cry thundered throughout the training center as it fell. The body lay in a heap, a pool of blood surrounding his inanimate form.  
  
Zell had been in the training center also, fighting a trio of grats, and upon hearing the the cry of the dinosaur, he rushed to the source. There he found the fallen T-rexaur lying in its own blood, it's jaw torn to shreds. Beside the lizard was Seifer, huffing and puffing from the exertion. He dropped his gunblade beside him and sunk to the ground.  
  
"Holy cow, Seifer. Did you kill that thing all by yourself?," Zell asked with reluctant admiration.  
  
Seifer merely nodded.  
  
"Damn. You should've just ran away like anybody else would've." He put his hands deep within his pockets.  
  
Seifer laughed, although without humor. "I don't run from battles," he said with dead seriousness.  
  
Zell shrugged. "OK then, suit yourself. One day, your arrogance is gonna kill ya I tell ya."  
  
Seifer snorted. "At least my name isn't Chicken-wuss like somebody I know."  
  
"WHAT?!," Zell cried. His hands flew out of his pockets and to his side, where they were fisted and ready for battle. "C'mon man! You wanna piece of me? Huh? C'mon! Let's deal with this right here, right now! C'mon!" He was in his battle stance now, his fists in front of him, bouncing lightly on his toes. "C'mon man! Bring it on! Let's see who's the Chicken-wuss now!"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and began to get up. "Listen punk. I just killed a T-rexaur, okay? That's something that you'll never be able to accomplish even in a million years. I'm tired, I'm sweaty, and I don't wanna deal with a loser like you, okay? I've had enough for today. I'm takin a shower." And with that, he walked away, his coat billowing behind him.  
  
Zell frowned and watched as Seifer exited the training area. He snorted. "Give him another chance my ass," he said, and he went deeper in the training center, looking for something more challenging than the grats.  
  
  
  
Seifer found himself at the beach once again. He had taken a shower and now smelled freshly of soap and shampoo. He watched as the water ebbed in and out, in and out, like fingers trying to reach for his boots to drag him into the water. He looked up to see the sparkling stars. Why do the stars make him feel so strange every time he looks at them? It makes him feel so... melancholy.  
  
His gaze lowered to the horizon, where a thin orange streak of sunlight separated the heavens from the sea. He sighed. The water continued to flow in and out, in and out.  
  
"Strange how we always find ourselves at the beach," an unmistakable voice commented ponderingly.  
  
Seifer looked up to see Quistis sit down besides him, her knees drawn to her body. She rested her chin on them as she looked out into the night, her eyes watchful and alert.  
  
"How was your session today?," he asked, not breaking his gaze away from her.  
  
"It went very well today, I think. I've made a lot of progress compared to how I was this afternoon."  
  
"So you can control your mind reading now?"  
  
"No, not really. Some thoughts still manage to leak into my head, but it doesn't hurt so much anymore. At least I can now go to public places and not worry about making such an embarrassing scene like today."  
  
Seifer smiled wryly. "Why? What happened?"  
  
She retold him about what happened to her when she got to the cafeteria to meet with the others. She blushed at the memory of everyone quieting down to stare at her as if she had lost her mind. Quistis laughed bitterly. "Ha ha, they all must've thought that the strong, resilient instructor was finally having a mental breakdown."  
  
Seifer grinned and put his two fingers on his chin in a thinking position. "Hmm, it would've been about time."  
  
She shouldered him lightly. A few minutes of silence followed. Seifer finally spoke up. "Did you know that I was here?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "I felt your presence coming from the beach, so I came, just to see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
She shrugged. "The night, the stars, the sea, the sky. And I was sort of wondering what you were doing out here, so I came."  
  
"I just came out to see the night too," he lied.  
  
"Don't lie. You make it so obvious."  
  
"Well, maybe that's cuz you're psychic."  
  
"Maybe that's because you're a bad liar." She paused for a moment. "You're worried about something," she said knowingly. She waited, waiting to see if Seifer wanted to talk about it or not.  
  
He simply sighed and dug his heels into the fine sand. He turned to face her. She kept her eyes straight ahead. Dear Hyne, I'm gonna lose her, he thought, suddenly fearful. Oh man, please just tell me I'm crazy, please let me be crazy, he pleaded desperately inside. He studied her features, trying to drink in all the details. The pale moonlight caused Quistis's hair to shimmer silver-gold. The light seemed to make Quistis glow. Hyne, she's beautiful, the thought wistfully. She looked ethereal, like a goddess. Was she real?, he suddenly wondered. Is she gonna disappear right before my eyes? Will she burst into a million peices of light if I touched her? Desperate to believe her to be real, he raised his hand to touch her. His fingertips grazed her silken hair. Feeling his touch, Quistis turned to him, her head tilted to her side.   
  
"Seifer?," she asked in puzzlement.  
  
He smiled, just a little. "I thought you were gonna disappear in front of me there for a second," he admitted.  
  
She smiled back. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Seifer interrupted her.  
  
"Hey, it's gettin kinda late and a little cold, don't you think? Let's get going," he said as he stood up and brushed off the sand.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Quistis said slowly as she too began to brush herself of the sand. They walked together back into Balamb Garden, leaving behind them the endless starry night and the singing of the crickets.  
  
  
  



	10. An Unlikely Meeting- Part IX

A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty disturbing I think. I tried really hard not to, but I just watched Hannibal you see, and also finished the book, so I'm in a psychopathic mood right now. If it's too disturbing, just tell me, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft.  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part IX  
  
Celeste was lying on her bed, sleeping with her hands folded across her belly, when she suddenly opened her eyes. She had been dreaming of the past again. "Galena," she said out loud. Her voice echoed slightly in the large, lofty room. She didn't want to think about her past. For so long, she had shied away from that subject. Such a sensitive matter. And now, it has come back to haunt her. Her eyes narrowed as tears pricked her eyes. She turned on her side and closed her eyes tight. She couldn't help but to relive the past.  
  
  
  
Celeste had grown up in a small, remote village by the name of Coralle. Her parents were very successful; her mother was a well-known psychologist and her father an excellent brain surgeon. They bore two daughters, first Galena, then Celeste. From a very young age, they had both shown signs of unusual abilities. Celeste seemed to have a specialty in the mentality- she was able to enter people's minds and look into the future or the past. Galena had powers in the physical realm- she had control over nature and the elements and the physical characteristics of her being. With the help of a sorceress their parents hired, their powers developed greatly.  
  
Of course, their parents being so successful, had as many enemies as they had friends. One day, a group of doctors both Celeste's mother and father knew, planned their murder. They were envious of the family's wealth and prosperity, so they decided to rid of them.  
  
The attack came in the middle of the night. The hired professionals had rounded up the family who were still dressed in their nightclothes, in the clean, immaculate kitchen. The family were huddled together by the cabinets, the mother whispering comforting words in their ears.  
  
Celeste looked at the four men dressed in black. All of them seemed to have guns somewhere on them, but she didn't think they would really need it because they were all incredibly big and muscular. Celeste desperately wished she could enter their minds and make them see hellish visions, but she couldn't, not yet. Her powers weren't enough for her to be able to do that, but she could look into the past and the future. She concentrated on one of the intruders, and she saw flashes of images which she ignored. She was only looking for why they were here, and then she saw it. She saw the doctors, the secret meetings late at night discussing plans, and the money exchange between them. She knew. She hated them.  
  
She looked to her older sister, Galena. Galena, so brave and strong for someone so young, the big sister Celeste respected and loved. Galena was staring at the men, her eyes unfaltering, her chin up as if challenging them. Celeste drew her strength from that, and looked at the men, trying to be as fearless as her dear big sister.  
  
"Well well," one of the men began. "Who should we start out with first, hmmm? Let's see, inee...," he pointed to Galena,  
  
"...meenee...," to Celeste,  
  
"... minee...," to their mother,  
  
"...moe." His finger stopped at their father.  
  
Celeste couldn't keep her bravado. She began to weep. "Daddy, Daddy!"  
  
"Don't worry, honey. I'll be okay. I'll be okay," he said as the man lead him away from them.  
  
"You know what?," said the man. "I think that since he's our first victim for tonight, we should do a warm-up. Let's make this a nice and clean kill, huh?"  
  
The second man nodded with a smirk. He drew out his gun. "Any last words, old man?," he asked. But before the father could answer, the man pulled the trigger, and the bullet tore through the throat. The father slumped to the floor, blood pouring out of his wound.  
  
"Daddy," Celeste cried.  
  
"Oh Hyne, oh dear Hyne!," her mother gasped through her tears.  
  
The murderer of the father took the limp corpse and threw him into the open oven and turned it on. He slammed the oven door shut.  
  
Celeste looked to her sister once again. Galena's head was bowed, deep in concentration. She was trying desperately to establish her connection with the elements. Dark, stormy clouds gathered quickly outside in the night sky.  
  
The fourth man went up the their mother and grabbed at her hair while the second man, the murderer of their father, went about the house, dousing it in gasoline. They're going to burn down the house, Celeste thought. Even then, at such a young age, she knew the destructive capabilies of gasoline. "Galena," she whispered desperately. Galena was still concentrating, her brows knit tightly.  
  
The man with their mother dragged her over to the cutting board and placed her head there. He drew a wicked cleaver from the knife rack. "Hey," he said to his friends. "How should I do her? Should I just chop off her head or start by cutting off all her joints?"  
  
"Joints," the other three replied simultaneously. The man raised the cleaver, about to drop it down on one of her fingers, when they heard the booming of thunder. Galena, using the lightning as her source of power, drew the energy of electricity.  
  
"What the hell?," cried the man with the cleaver. Around Galena electricity crackled. She stood up and opened her eyes, which were now glowing in an intense blue. Wind was blowing through the house now, Galena as its source. With a cry, she threw her arms forward and bolts of electricity shot from her hands and electrocuted the man who was just about to hurt their mother. The man crumpled to the floor, his skin now black and blistered.  
  
"Oh shit!," cried one of the men. "Hey Elias! Are you done with the gasoline?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
One of the other two men left in the kitchen lit a match and dropped it. The fire quickly roared throughout the house.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!," Elias called out from the living room. "Leave the little runts, they'll die anyway, but bring the woman! We'll might as well have a little fun with her."  
  
Galena knew she couldn't save their mother. "Mommy! Mommeeeee!," Celeste cried. She was sobbing, her cheeks wet with her tears. Looking at her, Galena transformed the energy she still had left into water and created a protective, watery shield around her sister. Celeste looked at Galena, her eyes wide.  
  
"Galena! What are you doing? What about Mommy?"  
  
"There's no way I can save her. The only other person I have left to save is you."  
  
"But what about you?," Celeste asked fearfully.  
  
Galena gave her younger sister a sad smile. "I only had enough energy left in me for you."  
  
"But... but...."  
  
"Celeste, just go. Run, run and never come back. You have to live, okay? I love you."  
  
"I love you too...," but Galena didn't hear. The flames quickly consumed her.  
  
Celeste ran. The men had already left with her mother. Behind her, their burning home. As Celeste looked back, the flames which licked at the house also burned inside her heart. I'm going to get them, she thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
Celeste opened her eyes which were now dry. Not long after she lost her family, Celeste quickly learned that she had inherited Galena's powers when she died. Celeste had taught herself everything. As soon as she learned how to change shape, she turned herself into a bird and flew to this lonely, remote island. The monsters she created had built the house for her. Once she dominated the world, then she will be able to get her revenge without having anyone in her way. But before she is able to do that, she needed the powers of the girl, Quistis. Only then will her powers be completed.  
  
She heard the door to her room swing open. Her torama padded in. "Kiara," she called out. Kiara walked up to Celeste. Celeste ran her hands through Kiara's lush fur. Her torama was special. Unlike all the others, Kiara's fur was black. Pure black. And she was gifted with great strength and intelligence. Kiara purred.  
  
"Victory's very near at hand," Celeste said with a wicked grin.   
  
Kiara's sparkling green eyes looked into Celeste's smoky eyes. She seemed to know too.  
  



	11. An Unlikely Meeting- Part X

Disclaimer: FF8 belongs to Squaresoft, okay? Happy now?  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part X  
  
The day of the great battle is coming upon us. Nearer and nearer. They shall both die.  
  
  
  
The days turned to weeks, then to months. Soon, a whole year passed. Quistis finally gained total control of her powers. She is able to telepathically lift anything or break it, if she chose. With her telepathic abilities came the power of creation. Nothing animate though. Only still objects which she can use as weapons.   
  
She no longer fears for the voices assaulting her mind. She is now able to walk into a crowded room without fear of any unwanted thoughts entering her head. She resisted the temptation of reading the minds of unsuspecting people.  
  
Quistis walked purposefully toward the elevator. Upon entering the lift, she pressed the button for the third floor. When the doors reopened, she was greeted at the desk nearby by Xu.  
  
"Hey Quistis! What can I do for you?"  
  
Quistis took a breath before reciting her well rehearsed line. Although she had put a lot of thought and practice into the excuse and the whole plan, she said it so naturally that she was sure her true intentions hadn't been betrayed. "Hey! Guess what? Edea said I can have several weeks off since I've trained so hard and learned so much in such little time. Isn't that great?" She remembered to put on a bright smile.  
  
"Good for you!" Xu's face brightened, but immediately turned to a slight frown. "But what about that new sorceress?"  
  
"Oh, she has a specific date in mind for the big battle. That day is still months away."  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be better to fight her sooner than later?"  
  
"No one else is ready yet. Everyone still has lots of training to do for the confrontation. Xu, don't you trust me? I *am* a psychic after all."  
  
Xu smiled again. "You're right. So, when are you leaving for the vacation?"  
  
"Right now actually."  
  
"Oh! Really? Then I guess you would want the keys to the Ragnarok?"  
  
When Quistis nodded, Xu went off into a separate room where all the keys to the cars and extra keys to the dorms were kept. She emerged with the key and handed them to Quistis. When she felt the coolness of the metal in her hands, Quistis smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "Thanks Xu."  
  
"No problem. Hey, where will you be going?"  
  
"I'm going to a lot of places. I'll tell you all about it when I come back." *If* I come back, she thought. With that, she left the third floor.  
  
  
  
Seifer was on his way to check up on his club when he saw Quistis stepping off from the elevator. Hiding behind a wall, he watched her walking down the steps and turning left. As he followed her, he realized she was headed for her dorm. Seifer stood where he was, a few feet away from the hall leading to the dormitories. He frowned, thinking. Then it came to him. What the hell?! Is she crazy?, he thought, his eyes wide with silent disbelief. He was about to run to her when he changed his mind. He turned towards the front gate.  
  
  
  
Quistis was standing before her closet. She crouched down, and from the corner of the closet she picked up a medium sized, plastic black box. She picked it up by the handles and placed it heavily on her chair. She went back to the closet to retrieve her Save the Queen and a duffel bag containing her clothes. Upon laying those near the box, she checked her pockets and found her credit card. Good. She had been saving up all her money for this moment. She had plenty in her card to get her practically anything.  
  
Quistis stood still for a moment, thinking. Okay, what do I need now? I have the box, the money, my whip... oh yeah! She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out the latest weapons magazine. In it, it had all the new upgrades. She flipped to the page where the upgrade for her weapon was. The North Star. She cringed as she saw the materials needed to create it. The number of energy crystals needed was ridiculous. She could try winning cards and refining them, but she doubted anyone would be foolish enough to even use it in any game, so valuable it was.   
  
Quistis sighed. She picked up her supplies, the black box held in both hands with some difficulty, her whip chained to her side, and her duffel bag, which she stuffed the magazine in, slung on her shoulder. First stop, Esthar.  
  
She hoped she didn't look too foolish to the others when she walked toward the front gates. The hangar where the Ragnarok was kept was a separate building built near Balamb Garden. She got there fairly quickly. With permission from the guard, she was allowed in the hangar. She flicked on the light and the once gloomy space lit up, illuminating the magnificent aircraft. She smiled. Pressing the button on the controller dangling from the keychain, the door to the Ragnorak glided open, and she entered the plane. When the door closed, she turned on the interior lights and light flooded throughout the Ragnorak. Quistis got down on her knees where a small trapdoor was hidden beneath boxes. She pushed the boxes aside. Sliding her black box closer to her, she opened it up to reveal an array of tools. She picked out a screwdriver and proceeded to unscrew the compartment. She used another thin tool to wedge it under the trap door and pop it open. Removing the lid to her side, she reached down and felt through all the wires and cables until her fingers finally grazed what she was looking for. She grasped it and pulled it out. The small, metal mechanism was attached to the wires of the ship. She flipped it around, and once again employed her screwdriver to open yet again another compartment revealing more wires.   
  
Quistis stopped for a second to think. In movies, people always had trouble deciding if it was the red wire or the blue wire. Oh yeah, but then again, they were dealing with bombs. Oh what the heck, she thought, and with a pair of clippers, clipped all the wires. The red light on the tracing device went out. Easy as pie.  
  
Gathering all her things together, Quistis made her way into the cockpit. She dropped all her supplies on one of the back passenger seats and made her way towards the pilot's seat. She was almost there when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Don't try to do anything stupid, Quistis."  
  
Quistis whipped around toward the source of the voice. "You."  
  
Seifer was leaning against a seat, his arms crossing his chest. He walked toward her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?," Quistis demanded.  
  
"No, what are *you* doing *here*?," Seifer retorted.  
  
Quistis uncoiled her whip. Her eyes narrowed and her lips were pursed. "Don't come any closer, Seifer. I might have to hurt you."  
  
"You wouldn't do that," and with that, he took a step closer. Eyes widening in anger, she cracked her whip, just missing Seifer's boots.   
  
"I told you, don't come any closer." Her teeth were clenched. Dammit, how did he know?  
  
"Quistis, I just found out today what you were planning to do, and it's a very foolish thing you're doing, you know that?"  
  
She wanted desperately to enter his mind, to see how he found out, to control his body and mind to make him get out and forget why he was where he was. But that would be violating him, disrespecting him. But then again, this was a necessity.  
  
Seifer saw that Quistis was debating with herself, and he took this opportunity to rush at her. He tore the whip from her hand. Catching her completely off guard, he took her down with him as he fell to the floor. They rolled twice and finally stopped in a position where Seifer had Quistis pinned to the ground. Crying with rage and frustration, her eyes glowed orange, and Seifer was quickly thrown off to the ceiling. She let him fall all the way down to the floor.  
  
That's just great Seifer Almasy, he thought to himself. You just *had* to forget that she had powers,didn't you, you jackass. Not wanting her to know how much damage she had done, he got off the floor as quickly as his battered body could.  
  
"Stay the *hell* away from me, you bastard. This is what I have to do alone."  
  
"No. You can't, because if you do, you'll die." Seifer bit his lips from trying not to groan in pain. "Quistis," he said tiredly, "why are you doing this? Why are you willing to die for such a stupid thing?"  
  
" 'Stupid thing?!' Is this what it seems like to you Seifer Almasy? Does it seem like I'm doing this just for the hell of it? Does it seem like I'm risking my life just because?"  
  
She was expressing her rage so bluntly that Seifer had to wince. "Quistis-"  
  
"Fine. Maybe I *am* a foolish moron. Maybe I'm even suicidal. I don't know. But there is no *way* I'm going to let all these months of planning keep me from carrying this out."  
  
There was no way to get the girl to change her mind. Just one final request: "Quistis, can you please at least explain to me why you're choosing to do this?"  
  
She cooled down a bit. "I feel as though I have an obligation. This whole mess started because of me, and I'm determined to end it. I'm not willing to have anyone else die for this. It would be too much for me to handle."  
  
"Then let me help you. Let me go with you."  
  
"Are you crazy? You'll die."  
  
"Oh? And you won't?"  
  
"It's better for me to die instead of someone else."  
  
"Don't you think others will die fighting Celeste too?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit, Quistis, you should know there's more of a chance of survival and success in numbers. Don't you think even just one more person will make a huge difference? Why won't you apply your teaching on yourself?"  
  
Quistis knew this argument won't go anywhere. She frowned with disdain and turned her head away. "I'll let you come with me, but you and only you. Got it?"  
  
Seifer's body relaxed as he sighed with relief. A small smile formed on his face. "Got it."  
  
  
  
So they're leaving now, just as I predicted, Celeste thought as she sat in her bath, her skin soaking in the fragant jasmine scented water. She nibbled delicately on a piece of dark chocolate. A glass of champagne stood near her. There was still plenty of time. They won't land on this island for a while. She sighed, content, and leaned farther back. She turned her head toward Kiara and looked deep within her emerald eyes. She recalled the dream she had again, just a while ago. The two people who died. The man and the woman. It was so obvious who they were. She hoped she could have some fun with them before they died. She smiled. "Have patience, my dear Kiara," she said, although she knew that the cat already had plenty of it. "The time will come. Very soon."  
  



	12. An Unlikely Meeting- Part XI

Disclaimer- For the eleventh time, I don't own FF8 and their characters dammit!  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm starting to slack off these days. I'm sooooo lazy. Anyway, sorry again for making you wait so long. And thank you to all you guys who stuck with me from the beginning! Mwah!  
  
An Unlikely Meeting- Part XI  
  
"So, where is Celeste, exactly?," Seifer asked. He was sitting in the front passenger seat, his legs resting on the dashboard, his arms behind his head.  
  
"She's on a small, secluded island down south." Quistis was piloting the Ragnarok "But that's not where we're headed."  
  
"Really? Then where are we going, may I ask?"  
  
"To Esthar."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need items to upgrade my whip."  
  
"Your whip? But isn't Save the Queen the best it could get?"  
  
"It was, but a new model was created which improves accuracy by 75 percent. It also has a poisoned tip to immobilize enemies."  
  
Seifer let out a low whistle. "That's pretty damned impressive, Instructor."  
  
"I think there's a new upgrade for the gunblade also. You might want to check it out. The magazine is in the back seat on the left side."  
  
Seifer got up from his seat. He found the magazine and returned to his previous sitting position. He was flipping through the pages, looking for the new gunblade model, when he came upon a picture of the new chain whip. It was a translucent silvery-white color, kind of glassy looking, very delicate it seemed, but it had great durability. At the end was a wicked looking star-shaped spike. He looked to the side of the picture where it had the items needed to create it. It was made almost entirely of energy crystals.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Esthar's the best place to find Elnoyls for energy crystals. I think the gunblade is fashioned in a similar way."  
  
He skimmed through some more pages and finally landed on the page featuring the new gunblade model. The color of the blade was similar to the North Star's in that it was translucent, but it had a golden tint to it. Seifer frowned. Gold is too much of a goody-goody color for me, he thought. The name of the model was called Dragonslayer. The name's not that bad through, he thought with a grunt. The blade was made up entirely of energy crystals whereas the handle was made of adamantines. Dammit, why so many energy crystals? He didn't think any other weapon used half as many.  
  
"Quistis, this is practically impossible. We have to find eight energy crystals for the both of us, plus screws, adamantines, dragon fins, or whatever the hell else we need for our weapons. It's going to take up too much of our time."  
  
"It'll take us about five days at least to acquire our energy crystals, and a few hours more traveling and battle time for other supplies. I already have plenty of screws. We don't have to worry about that."  
  
"I assume Celeste knows what we're doing now?"  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"She's not gonna come after us?"  
  
"Most likely not. She wants to play with us for a while. She might think that we would get confident from our improved weapons. I think she's going to play with that feeling. So don't worry, she won't kill us so soon."  
  
"How kind of her," he remarked very sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Moments of silence ensued. The only sound were the humming of the Ragnarok's engines and the pages of the weapons magazine being flipped. Seifer finally put down the magazine and looked at Quistis's profile.  
  
"Do you think we can beat her?" He studied her to see if she would betray any emotions. She did not.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know."  
  
A small pause.  
  
"Doesn't this damn thing have autopilot or anything?"  
  
"Yes, but putting this on autopilot would give me nothing to do but sit and think. Thinking too much makes me worry." Quistis looked at Seifer quizzically with an arched brow. "Besides, why do you care?"  
  
Seifer shrugged nonchalantly. "Just thinkin' that all this crap must be gettin' you tired, ya know? Thought you might need some rest or somethin'."  
  
Quistis didn't know how to react to this. "Well... thank you. But that won't be necessary."  
  
Seifer squinted at her craftily. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure."  
  
"OK, suit yourself. Hope you don't mind if I take a little nap." With that, he rested his feet on the upholstery, folded his hands across his stomach, and closed his eyes.  
  
Quistis shook her head and sighed. Her eyes kept straight ahead.  
  
  
  
Selphie skipped through the halls. She stopped in front of Quistis's room door. She rapped her knuckles firmly. "Quistis! We're going to Deling City to have some fun. You coming?" She waited for an answer, but none came. "Aww, Quistis, don't tell me you're taking a nap in there! It's Sunday afternoon! Monday's almost here and we have to squeeze in all the fun before it comes!" Still no answer. Selphie pouted. "Hmph. Fine then." She began to trudge her way from the door. "All this sorceress stuff must be really hard on her," she said to herself sadly. "Poor Quistis."  
  
  
  
Quistis and Seifer decided to split up in the plains of Esthar. This gave them more area with an increased chance of facing an Elnoyle. They were to meet again in their hotel which they had already signed up in. They had received shocked looks from the attendants for having two people of different last names staying in the same room together for several days. But Quistis and Seifer both agreed that since the hotel was so expensive, they would have to save some money to upgrade their weapons, or maybe even for bribes if they weren't able to find enough energy crystals in time. Quistis had already found three people who would be willing to give them their energy crystals for a high price.  
  
Quistis was facing off a Torama. She frowned. She had been wandering the northern plains for hours and still no Elnoyle. She shook her head to rid herself of any bothersome thoughts to distract her from the battle. She need the practice. She uncoiled her whip, but stopped. All this time, she had been fighting with her weapon and not with her new skills. Stupid, she thought to herself. You're going to fight a sorceress. Fighting skills won't help when fighting Celeste.  
  
She placed her whip by her side once again. Her eyes narrowed on the Torama, which was circling around her, its teeth bared and ready to strike. Sparkles appeared around the Torama as he readied himself for a magic attack, but Quistis quickly raised a gloved hand. The sparkling ceased, and the Torama was frozen with confusion. It was unable to move. It growled and roared in rage.  
  
Quistis now had both hands in front of her, palms facing towards the monster. Her eyes glowed like orange embers as she raised the Torama into the air. The Torama thrashed its head in an attempt to release himself from the invisible hands, but to no avail. Quistis concentrated on the elements. Her eyes flashed a fiery orange, and the air around the Torama spontaneously exploded. Quistis let the limp body fall back to the ground. It lay on the ground, its fur now dark and charred. It disappeared and two life rings were left behind.  
  
Quistis fell on her knees, tired and spent. Her psychic attacks were taking too much of her energy. But I must keep practicing, she thought resolutely. I won't let Celeste beat me.  
  
  
  
"So, is Quistis coming with us?," Zell asked when he saw Selphie approaching the group. Adrian was beside Zell, and Irvine was standing across from them. They were in the lobby.  
  
"No," Selphie said with a sad shake of her head. "I think she's really tired or something. She didn't answer the door."  
  
"Really?," Adrian asked, her eyes widening with surprise. "Wow, she must really be working hard for the battle with Celeste."  
  
Selphie's head was still down when she nodded at her feet. Then, she suddenly raised her head at the group with a big smile. "Anyway, let's get going. She needs her rest. Hey! Where's Squall and Rinoa?"  
  
"Talk about mood swings, my dearest little Sefie," Irvine drawled with an arm draped around her shoulder. "And don't you worry, hon. They'll come down soon. We're gonna wait for them in the Ragnarok."  
  
"Really? OK! Let's go! I hope Rinoa and Squall come soon." She jumped up to grab Irvine's hat from his head, and put it atop her own. She linked arms with him and turned to Zell and Adrian. "Hey, c'mon! Let's go! Woohoo!"  
  
  
  
Oh yeah!, Seifer thought triumphantly. He faced his opponent, an Elnoyle. Finally. "You know," he said to the monster, "there should be more of you guys, you know? I mean, do you know how useful your energy crystals can be? Especially for fighters like me." His weight was on one foot and his gunblade tapped his open hand. The Elnoyle snorted air through his nose and Seifer smirked. He got into his battle stance. "Let's play."  
  
  
  
Zell, Adrian, Irvine, and Selphie walked their way to the hangar. Squall had his own copy of the keys to the Ragnarok and had given them to Selphie. On the way, Irvine and Selphie bickered about what they should do in Deling City while Zell and Adrian spoke quietly to each other.  
  
"I say we go to a club. I heard that the Tunnel is one hell of a place."  
  
"No! You just wanna meet some girls, don't you?" Selphie put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. Irvine thought she looked irrisistibly adorable when she was mad.  
  
"Aw, Sefie...," he said, and reached to touch her face.  
  
"Hey!" She slapped his hand away. "Let's go to the movies. That way, at least you won't get the attention of so many girls in the dark."  
  
Irvine shook the hand that Selphie slapped away. He smiled at her lightly. "My little Sef, you know my killer looks and charms shine through even the darkest of places."  
  
"What-ever!," Selphie said with a roll of her eyes. They reached the hangar. Selphie opened the door and flicked on the lights. Everyone gasped.  
  
"The Ragnarok!!," Selphie shrieked.  
  
  
  
Seifer threw himself down on his bed in the spacey hotel room. He had never felt so tired in his life. He was sweaty, dirty, and tired. And he didn't care. He looked over to the other bed where Quistis lay. She had the decency to wash up before going to sleep. She was snuggled comfortably in her bed, her face freshly scrubbed and her hair still wet from the shower. A barely perceptible smile stayed on her lips.  
  
I wonder what she sees in her dreams?, Seifer wondered, and fell asleep dreaming that Quistis was walking through a field of wildflowers in a long white robe.  
  
  
  



	13. An Unlikely Meeting- Part XII

Squall looked at everyone with wide eyes, a rare sight. "What do you mean, the Ragnorak's gone?" He instantly regretted saying that. What a stupid question, he thought to himself.  
  
"We turned on the lights in the hangar and the plane wasn't there!," Selphie said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Wait! I thought Quistis was allowed to take the Ragnarok. She said she was going away for a vacation." Xu spoke up. She looked at everyone, confused. Something was wrong here.  
  
Rinoa looked at Irvine, Irvine looked at Selphie, Selphie looked at Adrian, Adrian looked at Zell, and Zell looked at Squall. "No one said she was to leave for vacation," Squall said through clenched teeth. He knew now what Quistis was planning. "Where's Seifer?"  
  
"We just learned before we came here that Seifer didn't go to his club after all," Irvine answered. "Hey, wait a minute..."   
  
"Quistis and Seifer took the Ragnarok to fight Celeste themselves," Rinoa finished.  
  
Squall nodded. His teeth were still clenched and his hand opened and closed in a fist. I should've seen it coming, I should've seen it coming, he chastised himself. Hyne! I could be so stupid sometimes!  
  
"So... what do we do now?," Selphie asked quietly.  
  
"We have a tracing device on the Ragnarok. We'll use that to pinpoint their location."  
  
  
  
Squall and the others learned that Quistis had known about the main tracking device and had dismantled it. What she didn't know about was the backup, which was hidden deep within the Ragnarok. With that, they were able to find that the ship was in Esthar.  
  
Squall was seated in front of a computer, with Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Adrian gathered around him. They saw the red dot flashing on the flat screen.  
  
"The sorceress is in Esthar?," Adrian said, puzzled. "I thought Quistis said she lived in a secluded island."  
  
"I think Quistis is getting supplies for the battle. We'll wait until she moves. Then, so will we."  
  
  
  
Celeste saw her sister clearly in her memory. It was the same image she kept seeing. She couldn't get rid of it. She shook her head, but the memory stayed. Galena was burning in their home. In the home they grew up in, lived in all their lives.  
  
Humans. Damn them, damn them all!, Celeste thought with malice. They all deserve to die.  
  
She was in her spacious living room. The large window let in much light, and the glass surface of her table reflected the light. She liked her rooms bright.  
  
She paced back and forth, back and forth, anger, rage, and sorrow causing her to become restless. Kiara watched from beneath the glimmering table. Her intense and intelligent eyes followed her distressed mistress. She knew from experience that it was best to leave her alone with her sorrow.  
  
She continued to watch her mistress walking back and forth, back and forth, across the immaculate living room. She noticed water in her mistress's eyes, and she tilted her head quizzically. Celeste's eyes have indeed pooled with tears. Kiara had never seen her so distressed before, and padded up to her to offer her some solace. She rubbed her soft, furry head on her leg. Celeste bent down and scratched Kiara behind her large ears. She sniffed and laughed softly, yet bitterly.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you there for a second," she said. "You're the only one who's ever seen me cry, did you know that? Besides my family of course."  
  
Kiara licked Celeste's hand in response. She saw her mistress's cheeks wet with tears, and wiped them as gently as she could with her huge paws in an attempt to dry her tears. Celeste laughed at this gesture of kindness and hugged her only true friend. Kiara's fur gave off blue highlights where the sunlight hit. Celeste ran her slim fingers through the lush black coat. She finally pulled herself from the hug. Still holding Kiara's head in her cupped hands, Celeste kissed her pink nose. "Once we kill Quistis and her lover, we'll be able to destroy this world, and we'll be together forever in a place that is far more better than the one we're living in now."  
  
Kiara looked at her mistress through her fiery emerald eyes. As usual, she knew.  
  
  
  
Quistis woke up in her bed with a pounding headache. Her body felt feverish. Dammit, why on the day when we're supposed to leave to go to Celeste? Putting a hand on her forehead, she turned her head to the other side of the hotel room where Seifer slept. He was on his side, facing her, a look of contentment shown on his face. She wished then that she could be sleeping as fitfully as he. She turned her head to the other side, where the sun was shining through the curtains. Groaning, she raised herself up to sitting position. The room was spinning slightly. OK, no problem. Just a little dizziness, nothing I can't handle, Quistis thought. She was shivering now. Maybe a shower will bring me out of this, she thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
As the cold water ran down her hair, her face, and her body, Quistis thought back to the past five days. They had managed to get enough energy crystals and other items to refine their weapons. The Dragonslayer and the North Star were truly a beauty, she had to admit to herself. She thought that although the regal, translucent golden color of the blade of the Dragonslayer didn't quite suit Seifer, she still thought that the sight of the two together was certainly impressive. Seifer, as usual, handled the gunblade with practiced expertise. She felt a smile pull at her lips at the thought of him, then realized what she was doing and stopped herself. Distract yourself, she thought, and began to lather her hair with shampoo. She washed up quickly and proceeded to dry herself with a plush white towel. After putting on her clothes, she wrapped her hair in the towel and exited the bathroom. She saw Seifer sitting by the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. His hair was mussed up from sleep and his bangs fell over his eyes in disaray. She couldn't help but smile. She was already feeling much better.  
  
"Hey there. Hurry up and get ready. We have to leave pretty soon."  
  
Seifer stretched, though carefully. "Man, aren't you sore from all the monsters you had to fight during all these days? I can't even stretch without hurting myself."  
  
"No, not sore. I think I caught a cold or something for being out in the cold air all day though," Quistis admitted.  
  
"Anyway, I can't wait to get back to Garden after we kick Celeste's ass. Dammit, she's so much trouble," he said on his way to the bathroom.  
  
Quistis laughed as the door to the bathroom closed. She suddenly felt light headed, so she stopped. The sickness was coming over her again, and she sat down on the chair by the table next to the large window. Trying to keep her mind preoccupied, she picked up her new weapon and began to clean it with a soft cloth. Like the Dragonslayer, the North Star too was translucent, but it gleamed a silvery white color in the sun. She thought of the poisoned tip and heard herself snickering. She clapped a hand over her mouth. What's wrong with me today?, she wondered. It must be the illness. Feeling restless, she cast aside her weapon and decided to pack their stuff.  
  
  
  
"Hey Quistis, you don't look too good," Seifer comment rather worriedly when he noticed her ghostly pale complexion.  
  
"Hm, what? Oh, no, I'm OK. Just a little tired," she lied. They had already checked out of the hotel and were now on their way to where the Ragnarok was.  
  
In the cockpit, they put their belongings in the passenger seats.  
  
"Quistis, are you sure you want to leave today? You seem really sick, and that's not gonna do you any good." Seifer frowned. He'd never seen Quistis, who was strong and healthy, so sick before. It worried him. A lot.  
  
"No, I just need to sleep a little... bit... more." She collapsed onto the copilot's seat, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Seifer put a hand on her forehead. Hm, a slight fever. He made a mental note to himself to stop on the way the Celeste's island if Quistis's condition didn't seem to improve. He started up the Ragnarok.  
  
  
  
Someone had to monitor the computer screen for any changes in the position of the Ragnarok, and that someone happened to be Irvine. He had fallen asleep during his post. His cowboy hat hung at an angle on the corner of the computer screen, and his head was buried in the crook of his arm. His dream of being surrounded by beautiful, gorgeous women was interrupted by the beeping of the computer. Irvine awoke with a start. He looked around, then realized where the beeps were coming from. "Aw man, I was having such a nice dream and all of a sudden... Hey! The Ragnarok's finally moving!" His speech was slurred from sleep as though he was drunk. With a groan, he lifted himself up from the chair to tell the commander and the others that the Ragnarok was finally on the move.  
  
  
  
Three hours into the flight, Seifer rolled his eyes sleepily to where Quistis lay. He turned his attention back to flying, then did a double take as he realized how much Quistis's health deteriorated. Fully alert now, he reached over to shake Quistis.  
  
"Hey, Quistis. Quistis!"  
  
She didn't budge. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, her skin was deathly pale, and her hair was matted to her forehead from sweat. Seifer noticed she was shivering also.  
  
"Oh shit. Come on, Quistis. Hang on," he pleaded to her. He saw a small town up ahead and prepared to descend. Come on Quistis, he thought. Don't die. Don't die, don't die, don't die.  
  
  



	14. An Unlikely Meeting- Part XIII

An Unlikely Meeting- Part XIII  
  
"What? Now they're making another stop near Winhill?," Zell said.  
  
The whole gang was surrounding the computer. Irvine was sitting in the chair, and everyone was standing. His head rested in his hands.  
  
"Well Irvine," said the Commander with both hands on the cowboy's shoulders, "you may resume your post."  
  
"Sure th-, hey! Wait a minute! You guys!" He turned around just to see Selphie's yellow skirt disappear through the door, and her cheery, "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"  
  
Irvine groaned and dropped his head on the desk. "I can't believe this is happening to me..."  
  
  
  
Seifer was at the reception desk at an inn in a small town called Blue Mountain. The weakened Quistis was in his arms.  
  
"Uh, hi. My wife and I are on a honeymoon, and she got sick all of a sudden. Do you have a room available?"  
  
"Oh, of course, sir," replied the pleasant looking woman behind the desk. "Do you want us to call a doctor for you?"  
  
*No doctor! No doctor!*, Seifer's brain screamed, but he knew that if Quistis's condition did not improve, he would have to be forced to call one. "Um, maybe. I'll call if I do."  
  
The room was quaint, as was the whole town. There was a very comfortable air about the place.  
  
Seifer laid Quistis down on the soft bed and checked her pulse. Her breathing was feeble and her pulse erratic. Shit. He proceeded to strip her, her clothes all sodden with sweat. He put her in sitting position and took off her vest, gloves, boots, belt, and skirt. Her body was hot to the touch. Seifer wet a towel with cool water from the basin of water and gently bathed her from head to foot. He covered her with a blanket and sat at the bedside, listening to her uneven breathing. He sighed.  
  
The reason why he hadn't called on a doctor was because he didn't trust them. He knew a lot of people who had gone through hell because of quacks posing as caring doctors. The only doctor he trusted was Dr. Kadowaki, and she wasn't here now to help Quistis.  
  
*If she doesn't get any better by tomorrow,* Seifer decided, *I guess I'll have no choice but to call one up.*  
  
  
  
The next morning, the bedclothes were soaked and Quistis was still unconcious, but it seemed her breathing was returning to normal. He asked the innkeeper for a change of linens, also with a thermometer, sponge, rubbing alcohol, and some aspirin and took them inside. He bathed Quistis once again and changed the sheets like the way nurses do in hospitals, without waking up the patient. He checked her temperature: 103 degrees. He bathed her with the alcohol this time, and her fever dropped. He mashed up two aspirins and poured the powder into ther mouth and spooned some water until she finally swallowed. Hopefully, the aspirin will keep the fever down. He pressed his ear to her chest. Was her breathing less congested? He hoped so. He studied Quistis's pale face. *She's so weak,* he thought. Brushing a strand of golden hair away from her face, he kissed her forehead. She was going to get better.  
  
As he sat watching her sleep, he felt sleep coming over him as well. He hadn't slept at all the other night and was exhausted from the flight and from worry. *I'll sleep later,* he promised himself, *I'll just close my eyes just for a moment...* He fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When Quistis opened her eyes and the ceiling came into focus, she had no idea where she was. She blinked a couple of times and tried to clear her head. As she studied her surroundings, her heart jumped when she saw Seifer slumped over a chair, his chin resting on his chest. *Where are we?* As she sat up, Seifer stirred from his sleep, and he raised his head. When he opened his eyes to see Quistis awake, a slow, happy grin lit his face.  
  
"You're finally awake."  
  
Quistis nodded. "What happened?"  
  
"You got pretty sick during the flight. You looked like death warmed over, so I brought you here to fix you up."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "You could've just taken me to the hospital you know."  
  
"Never trust doctors," he said simply, not bothering to go further into the subject. So he changed it. "Ya know," Seifer spoke, "I brought your stuff in with your clothes and all. I heard the people here are very liberal, but I think they might be kinda shocked if you walk around like that."  
  
Quistis blushed slightly as she pulled the blankets closer around her, suddenly aware of her nakedness. She had a vague impression of gentle hands undressing her and bathing her.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
Quistis was suddenly aware of her growling stomach. "I'm famished."  
  
"Good. I'll get you something to eat."  
  
Seifer came back holding a tray with a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup. "Heya. The people down in the kitchen were nice enough to make this for ya. There's more where this came from."  
  
He helped her sit up and began to feed her. Quistis had grown increasingly wary. For nearly a year that Seifer had been in Garden "protecting" Quistis, he had become a great friend. He had taken her to dinners, cheered her and encouraged her when she was down, and kept her company. She enjoyed his presence greatly, but now, she began to wonder why he had become such a nice person, especially towards her.  
  
*Does he like me...?*  
  
"Hey Quistis. What are you thinking?"   
  
Quistis snapped out of her reverie to see Seifer looking at her quizzically. "You were just kinda staring off into space. Would the wise Quistis Trepe care to share her thoughts with a lowly inferior?" His eyes sparkled teasingly.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "It's nothing." She finished her soup.  
  
  
  
The following days were pure bliss for both Seifer and Quistis. As Quistis regained her health, they spent the days sightseeing and touring the area around of Blue Mountain. On their first day out together in the small town, the woman at the desk had stopped them on their way out.  
  
"Oh! You're finally well! I'm so glad. You're so lucky to have such a caring husband. He took care of your health all by himself."  
  
Quistis could have sworn that she saw Seifer blushing, if only slightly.  
  
Quistis had always loved classical works of art, so Seifer took her to the nearby and famous city of Valencia where a sudden surge of artistic masterpieces started off a worldwide rebirth of art, music, science, and architecture.  
  
Seifer was never one to truly appreciate art. He thought it was a bunch of "boring, weird, ancient pieces of crap." It was when Quistis showed him the different techniques in brush strokes, combinations of color, and significance that he began to reluctanly respect these "pieces of crap." He never knew she took such an avid interest in art and the classics. It was only later on that he learned she had an amazing knack for painting and drawing.  
  
But of course Seifer wouldn't let Quistis take him to every single art museum and bore him to death. He took her out to wonderful restaurants where they reminisced mostly about their orphanage days.  
  
*I wish this could last forever,* they both thought wistfully.  
  
  
  
Then that night came. The night before their departure for Celeste. If Quistis hadn't been so sick, they might've faced her days ago. But perhaps this was meant to be...?  
  
Quistis lay on her bed. She was facing where Seifer was laying on his side. Seifer opened his olive green eyes shot with sparkling rays of gold and peered at her through the dark inquisitively. "Quistis," he said quietly. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Quistis smiled sadly. "About tomorrow."  
  
Seifer sat up. "Worried?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He raised himself up, and Quistis allowed him to hold her. "I have such a bad feeling..."  
  
"No no. Shhh. Nothing's gonna happen, don't worry. After we kick Celeste's ass for messing with the world, we'll be back home, safe and sound. Don't worry." He began to gently rock her, back and forth. He kissed the crown of her head, the scent of roses permeating the air.  
  
Quistis's eyelids drooped and her body seemed to get heavier. Seifer noticed her fatique and gently laid her down, along with himself. It was then that Quistis finally realized something. *He really likes me. Seifer likes me. But is it just infatuation, or is it love?* She wanted to know.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
But he silenced her once again. "No, you need sleep. You're gonna need it little lady. I ain't getting off this bed until you're fast asleep." A smile pulled at his lips.  
  
There was so many things she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him more about her, tell him her feelings, tell him about the strange dreams of the man and the woman dying..."  
  
Seifer saw that she was finally asleep from the change in her breathing pattern. So peaceful she was. An ethereal angel.   
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Celeste had sent Quistis those dreams of the dying man and woman. It was threat, and taunt saying that they were both going to die.  
  
Celeste was sitting among a circle of glowing candles. A ritual of giving thanks to the gods. She turned, with a small smile, to Kiara.  
  
"I can't wait, can you?"  
  
She could've sworn she saw Kiara smile too.  
  



	15. An Unlikely Meeting- Part XIV

An Unlikely Meeting- Part XIV  
  
Why was it so dark? Quistis couldn't see anything in front of her besides her self. It seems as though there was no light at all, but she was able to see her hands when she put them in front of her. How strange.  
  
She turned around to look around her, and her eyes fell on a lone figure with his hands clasped behind his back. He was in a gray coat and was walking away from her.  
  
Seifer.  
  
Quistis smiled. A familiar figure at least. She called his name. He did not turn around or show any sign that he had heard her. He just continued to walk. Quistis tried again, but again to no avail. Frowning, she decided to go up to him.  
  
She began to jog to catch up, calling his name once again. But no matter how much she tried to catch up to Seifer, the distance between them never closed, nor did they get farther apart. They weren't even that far from each other. How could he not hear her? And why does he seem to be moving faster than his feet are taking him? What is going on?  
  
Quistis became increasingly agitated. She stopped. Seifer's feet continued to move, but he never got farther away. She tried moving backwards. The distance still did not change. Frustrated and angry that she could not communicate with him, meet his eyes, see his smirk, she called his name one last time and ran as fast as her body could possibly take her. Just when she thought she was closing the distance between them, the ground suddenly crumbled under her, and she fell. Her back was to the bottomless pit, and above her she saw light. Silhouetted against the light was a figure, who was falling headfirst, arms reaching out to save her. She stretched her hand for the figure's, observing from his muscular form that it was a male. She saw a flash of golden hair and a brief flicker of green and gold light from his eyes, and observed in wide eyed shock as wings unfolded from his back.  
  
An angel.  
  
His wings were so large and magnificent! The pure white feathers seemed to have a glow of its own. The wingspan was easily twice his height and a few stray feathers happened to shed away from his wings. As they floated down, Quistis noted the ethereal glowing of the angel's feathers.  
  
He was coming closer. He will save her. Quistis smiled unconsciously. Both were falling at such great speeds, but she wasn't bothered. The angel will save her. She reached out farther, and their fingers grazed each other's...  
  
  
  
Quistis's eyes opened wide and found herself in her hotel bed. She suddenly felt incredibly sad. She was never able to reach Seifer or the angel in the dream. The angel never quite saved her. She felt lost and confused.  
  
Quistis looked to see Seifer laying next to her, his body turned toward her. She blinked a couple of times and knit her eyebrows together. Yes, he had indeed fallen asleep beside her. She listened to his soft, slow, rhythmic breathing for a while. It was so strange seeing him so at peace, when he wasn't smirking arrogantly, when he wasn't battling a monster. Quistis had never seen this side of Seifer. It was almost as though he wasn't alive. She smiled, feeling much better now that Seifer was back at her side. Without thinking, her fingers ran through his surprisingly soft hair, and his eyes fluttered open. Although heavy lidded from just having woken up, his eyes still sparkled with mischief. The green and gold flashed in the morning sunlight that peeked out through the curtains behind her back.   
  
Quistis remembered how the angel's eyes seemed to flash in the same color.  
  
He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her.  
  
"Good morning." Quistis raised her body which she supported with her arm. She continued to study him. "Were you trying to protect me throughout the night, like a good and noble knight should?," she asked teasingly.  
  
"Anything for you, my Lady," Seifer returned in good humor. His smile disappeared when he saw Quistis's sudden change in mood. Her expression turned very somber. "Hey, hey. Are you OK? What's wrong?"  
  
Quistis sat up from her bed, and Seifer followed suit. She hesitated before she took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Celeste is a very powerful sorceress. Even more powerful than all the others because she was born with special powers before the sorceress powers were passed down to her. She has the ability to control the elements, change shape, read peoples minds, and even take over their actions. There is a very good chance that she will take over my body. If she does that, she will make sure that her own body is hidden, because when she goes into someone else's mind, she is not in control of her body. Her body would become very vulnerable, and if she happens to die physically, she will die mentally as well, and vice-versa. If she decides to use my own body for her own purposes and her body isn't found, the only way to kill her is to kill me."  
  
Seifer was staring at her in open-mouthed shock. "Quistis..."  
  
"No, I'm not finished yet," she interrupted, her voice beginning to tremble. She waited a few seconds to try to compose herself by closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths. She opened her eyes and continued. "I want you to promise me, to *swear* to me, that when the time comes, you will kill me."  
  
Seifer grabbed Quistis by the shoulders and tried to shake her out of her current state. "Quistis, why are you being so stupid? You never ask people to do things like that for you."  
  
"You tried it once. Why can't you do it again?," she said bitterly as she looked away from his face.  
  
Seifer's eyes widened in anger and in hurt, then narrowed to tiny slits. His grip on her shoulder tightened. "I was under Ultimecia's control. And don't ever say anything like that again," he said in a dangerously quiet tone. He let her go and began to get up from the bed, but Quistis put her arms around his waist and drew herself closer to him so that her head rested on his chest. She wept.  
  
"Seifer, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate. I just wanted to know that I can really trust you on this. I don't want us to fail. I don't want others to get hurt because of us." She held him tightly, not wanting to let go of her only source of security. She had felt so safe during the last couple of days, and they have become so close, almost inseparable. She had trouble imagining him not by her side.  
  
Seifer put his arms around her and held her there, his head resting on hers. He sighed. "I know. I know. I just hate the idea of having to lose you. And by my own gunblade for that matter. It's better not to think about things like that." He continued on when Quistis remained silent. "Let's just do things spontaneously. It's better to live in the present than think about the future." He realized then just how future-oriented Quistis was. So meticulous and careful. Every moved planned ahead. He wondered what she had written down on her mental plan book for her life.  
  
Quistis merely nodded.   
  
Seifer suddenly got an idea. He pulled apart from her and took off his chain necklace. He put it around Quistis's slender neck. "Hey, it looks good on you," he observed.  
  
Quistis fingered the chain and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Think of it as a good luck charm. It'll prevent Celeste from getting into your head."  
  
She smiled. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
"OK, so where's Celeste's place again?"  
  
"Down south," Quistis responded. "I don't think it's too far away from the Deep Sea Research Center, but I may be wrong. I'm just letting the feeling lead me."  
  
They were in the Ragnarok, with Quistis flying the aircraft. They have been flying for three hours. As Quistis concentrated on flying the Ragnarok, Seifer sat in a laid back position with his feet up on the upholstery, polishing his Dragonslayer to a sparkling sheen. He studied it from different angles.  
  
"You know," he started, "I really don't think this gunblade is me." The golden blade caught the sunlight and reflected many pinpoints of red, orange, yellow, and white from deep within. The handle of the gunblade was of the highest quality as well. The weapon seemed more fit for a noble and just person, not your average bad boy, as Seifer was.  
  
Quistis smiled crookedly as she gave him a sideways glance. She knew what he meant.  
  
"Maybe someday it will be."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He tested the sharpness of the blade's edge. He nodded with satisfaction, then turned to Quistis with a curious look about his face. "Hey, I meant to ask you before, but I kept forgetting- Do you think these weapons would actually do some damage on her? You know, Celeste?"  
  
Quistis's expression turned serious. "I actually don't know. If physical attacks don't do anything, we might as well try attacking her with magic. If that doesn't work, well..." She turned to him with an encouraging, albeit fake, smile. "We'll find a way."  
  
He raised his head to the ceiling. "Dear Hyne, please don't let this turn out to be a suicide mission," he muttered quietly.  
  
If only he knew.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I think they're heading near the Deep Sea Research Center!," Irvine cried from his computer terminal. Squall came over and observed the screen. "I don't think it's the Research Center they're going to, though."  
  
"Yeah," Squall agreed. "They're shying away from it. They must be going to one of the small islands in that area, east of the Research Center."  
  
Irvine nodded.  
  
"I want you to call the others up here. We'll be leaving soon."  
  
In twenty minutes, they were on their way to Quistis and Seifer's destination: Celeste's Island.  
  
  
  
Seifer and Quistis landed on the sandy beach near Celeste's home one hour later. As they disembarked, they barely had any time to study their surroundings when Celeste appeared before them. Both were taken aback by her sudden appearance out of thin air. A small gasp escaped Seifer's lips. Quistis had described her to him in detail, but he never imagined she could be so beautiful. He found her long, stormy black hair parted to one side and smoky, cloudy eyes alluring and exotic. Her charcoal gray eyeshadow, deep red lips, and slightly rosy cheekbones enhanced her features even further. For that brief second, he completely forgot the powers that lay within her.  
  
Celeste's hands were clasped neatly in front of her. The top half of her hair was held up with many decorative ornaments while the rest stayed down. She was wearing a clingy, sleeveless décolleté gown boasting her curves. The gown was of the deepest purple with gold trimming. A long black cape fluttered lightly behind her. She smiled at them.  
  
"Welcome to my home," Celeste said. She motioned to her side, as though she were one of the women on game shows who introduce to the likely winners their prizes. As she did so, a portal opened up by her side. Quistis tried peering in, but she could only see an endless blue. She turned her attention back to Celeste.  
  
"This is no place for a battle to be fought. I don't like the idea of having my little island destroyed during the fight, so I figured things would be much better off if we fought somewhere else," she explained. "Follow me." And she disappeared through the portal. The surface of the portal rippled like water. Seifer and Quistis looked at each other, then Quistis decided to go in next. Seifer followed.  
  
They found that the portal led to a stone staircase spiraling downward. There were no railings and it was very dark. It reminded her very much of the lair in the Deep Sea Research Center where she, Squall, and Zell fought Ultima Weapon. The staircase finally ended at a large, open space. The sky was red and tiny islands floated in the air. Everthing seemed surreal.  
  
"This is the Other Dimension," Celeste stated. "It is where the impossible can happen. Someone might just suddenly combust, the air could catch on fire, killing us all, or the islands that we're on now can crumble. Things can happen very randomly, so you can never tell. We might all die, but what's life without a little risk taking?" She smiled at them maliciously. "I hope you have everything junctioned. You might need it." She jumped away from them to the nearest island and stretched her arm toward them. The ground between Seifer and Quistis cracked in half and fell apart. They jumped away in opposite directions as the two halves fell into oblivion, so that the three were each on different islands, forming a triangle.  
  
Quistis cast Aura on her self, and she felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She felt the warmth as the golden aura engulfed her, so that she was now glowing. She then took the chance to cast Mighty Guard on herself and Seifer. All beneficial magic had been cast upon them with the exception of Reflect, since it wouldn't help much. Celeste would've cast Reflect on herself right away to mirror the attacks off of her to her opponents.  
  
Celeste smirked. "Catch me if you can," she said, and leapt away from one island to another. Quistis and Seifer followed suit, the effects of Float helping them to jump much higher and farther in addition to immunity to ground attacks.  
  
They finally caught up to her on a large island, probably the largest in the strange dimension.  
  
"I think this one's solid enough, don't you think?," she said, but didn't wait for an answer. Nobody did, and Seifer and Quistis lunged toward her. Quistis's whip was the one to crack first, but Celeste dodged that easily. Seifer came next with his Dragonslayer and executed a quick series of strikes, most of which Celeste was able to avoid. The few that did manage to get her only caused minor cuts on her arms- which quickly healed in front of their eyes.  
  
*Hyne! That's crazy!,* Seifer thought, amazed. *She's gonna be impossible to defeat!*  
  
Quistis interrupted his thoughts when Quistis lashed in with her North Star. The poisoned tip opened up a wound in her back, but again, the gash knit itself, and was smooth as it had been earlier. But the poison still stayed in her bloodstream. Quistis allowed a triumphant smile on her face, but it was short-lived. Celeste smiled back, but dryly. "Honey, I'm practially invincible. I don't care how deadly that poison is. It's nothing to me."  
  
The smile from Quistis's face fell away and a frown set in. She threw down her weapon. So much for the hard work she put in upgrading it. "Fine. If physical attacks won't do anything to you, let's fight. You're powers against mine."  
  
"Say what?!," Seifer burst out.  
  
Celeste laughed derisively. "I knew you were crazy, but I didn't know you were suicidal!" She laughed heartily once again, then yawned. "Hmmm, this is getting to be a bore. Before I take over the world, you might want to come and visit me again so we can renew our battle- if you happen to still be alive. *Ciao* (a/n: pronounced *chow*) babes." And with that, Celeste slowly faded away, but not before she gave Seifer a suggestive wink.  
  
Seifer blinked and shook his head. *Did she just wink at me?* he thought, baffled. Whatever. That didn't matter. What mattered right now was the splitting headache he was having at the moment. He rubbed his temple. Dammit, and he hadn't fought for that long either.  
  
Quistis looked around, searching in vain for the disappeared sorceress. "Dammit!," she said in frustration. Mission failure. All the training and hard work for nothing. She was still searching the other islands with her back toward Seifer when she heard the strange dragging of a metal on the ground. She turned around and saw Seifer, the tip of the Dragonslayer dragging on the hard ground as he made his way toward her. Quistis cocked her head to the side. "Do you know where she went? I can't sense her presence anywhere."  
  
Seifer said nothing. Quistis frowned, noting the strange expression on his face. "Seifer? What's wrong?" Something was definitely strange about this whole scenario. There was a dangerous crooked smile on his face, and his eyes lacked their usual sparkle.  
  
"You know Quistis," he began, "I always wondered how you would react if you had to fight someone you truly cared for to the death. I guess today will be the day we find out, hmm?"  
  
Quistis eyebrows knit together. "Seifer?," she said somewhat cautiously.  
  
He chuckled as he shook his head. "Honey, Seifer's gone. He's as good as dead. Too bad. You really loved him, didn't you?"  
  
"Celeste." So Seifer's chain had worked. Celeste hadn't taken over her mind. Instead, she took Seifer's. "Seifer... that can't be. He can't be gone."  
  
Celeste, in Seifer's body, chose to ignore her. She raised the gunblade in Seifer's fighting position. "Come on, let's see what you can do," she said.  
  
Quistis did not move. She barely even heard what was just said to her. She couldn't believe that Seifer was no more. How could that be? He was himself just a few seconds ago. Why did this have to happen? Why? Tears filled her eyes, and she was so ashamed of it all of a sudden. She had been too emotionally weak these days. She had allowed Seifer to get too close to her heart. She should've never allowed that. She should've known better. Hyne, why was she so stupid?  
  
Quistis took a step back. "Stay away from me."  
  
"Oh, so you're just going to let a sorceress run rampant in the world and destroy everything? All that, just so you can save the image of your true love? Hmm? You're even weaker than I thought." She smirked condescendingly as she brandished the Dragonslayer a couple of times. She stepped closer to where Quistis stood. "You're below me. I should never have contemplated even taking your powers. They are nothing compared to what I always had. You're just another one of my many victims to come." Celeste raised the gunblade high, preparing to bring it down to slice of Quistis's head. As Quistis fell on her knees in hopeless defeat, Celeste saw the winking of metal of Seifer's chain.  
  
As Quistis looked up from her vantage point, she saw a flicker of recognition come over his face. "Seifer...?"  
  
Seifer, who still retained a part of himself, hesitated, and the sword stayed suspended above his head. He knew that Celeste still had control over him, and that this current state is only temporary, that Celeste will kill her by his own blade. He remembered what Quistis had told him about the two ways that would definitely kill her: destroy her body or the body she happened to be in possession of.  
  
"Seifer? Are you OK?" Quistis got up from her knees. An innocent and pure smile lit up her face, and Seifer couldn't help but to smile weakly. This is how he will always remember her. "Oh Hyne, I'm so happy that..." Quistis's voice trailed away as she observed the sad expression on his face. Her heart beat so hard and fast at that moment that her chest hurt. He wasn't thinking what she was thinking, was he? Please...  
  
"Seifer, what... what are you doing?" Her voice was trembling. No. No no no no, please don't do it.  
  
Seifer remained silent. He lowered the golden, regal blade of the Dragonslayer to his own throat, and in one quick move ran the length of the blade through it. Quistis heard Celeste's pained cry of death and defeat ringing through the air, and at the same moment Quistis shrieked in horror and disbelief at what just happened before her eyes, her hands covering her mouth, the tears flowing down her cheeks, leaving her cheeks stinging from the hot, bitter tears. She watched as Seifer's body slumped to the floor, and the gunblade, now tainted with the color of his own blood, slipped out of his gloved hands and clanged on the ground.  
  
Quistis rushed to where his body lay and cradled his head in her lap. Unbelievably, Seifer was still alive, although very weak from the loss of blood. Quistis was openly crying, about to lose her true love. She admitted it to herself then. She loved him.  
  
She refused to look at the grotesque wound at his throat. She knew that no magic would heal it, and that he wouldn't be able to be rivived.  
  
Seifer, mustering up the remains of his strength, reached up to wipe away Quistis's tears. It was then that she remembered the dream. She was falling to her death, and the angel came, with his golden hair and sparkling emerald eyes, never quite saved her. The angel's face became clear, and she realized that the blond hair and green eyes belonged to Seifer, that he was the angel. He never quite saved her though. Although her body had been saved, a part of her will die along with Seifer's death.  
  
When she looked down, she saw him manage a small, pained smile. "I love you, you know that?," he choked out, then, as though time had slowed down, she saw his hands drop away from her face and his eyes close. His body became limp and lifeless.  
  
Quistis's mournful wail echoed throughout the Other Dimension.  
  



	16. An Unlikely Meeting- Finale

An Unlikely Meeting- Part XV  
  
Quistis stood there on the beach facing black ocean. This was where they first met after the battle with Ultimecia. The endless night sky was sprinkled with glittering stars. Her head hung low as she wept for the death of Seifer. She had never experienced such a painful and grievous loss before in her life. She felt as if her heart had been torn apart in half.  
  
Weeks had passed since she left the Other Dimension, but it seemed a lifetime ago. Everything that happened in the Other Dimension after Seifer's death was a blur to her, so far she was from herself. His sudden, unexpected death left her in daze for days. She merely remembered the Other Dimension falling apart after the death of Celeste, when Seifer's suicide killed her. Squall and everyone else had arrived, just when the dimension was beginning to collapse from the loss of Celeste's sustenance. They had to drag her away from his body. His body was left there, without a proper burial. He was now lost.  
  
Everyone thought she was over his death. Quistis returned to teaching her classes, as though the battle with Celeste never occured. She went back to how things had been before Seifer returned, before she ever knew of Celeste. She stopped developing her powers, and her personality seemed not to have changed a bit, which was a relief to everyone, who didn't want to see their strong and mighty Quistis fall apart before their eyes.  
  
And yet, underneath this facade, she was in pain. Every breath she took, each day she lived, seemed like a mockery of Seifer's death. She smiled less, and when she did, it was out of the necessity for politeness, and was forced. She never cried though. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, for if she did, she was afraid that she would undergo a complete mental breakdown.   
  
No one ever knew the effects Seifer had on her.  
  
As she wept, she looked up at the stars and remembered Seifer. She sighed and wiped away her tears, ready to go back to Garden.  
  
"Quistis," a frighteningly familiar masculine voice said behind her.  
  
Quistis whipped around, and saw Seifer standing there with his Dragonslayer by his side, clean of any blood. There were no signs of blood anywhere, on his face, on his clothes, his coat, his throat. A quick gasped escaped her lips. He couldn't be alive. How is that possible?  
  
"It can't be... How... Who...?" Quistis couldn't find the right words. She didn't know what to say, she was in such shock.  
  
"Shhh. It's me. Don't worry, it's me," he said softly as he stepped closer and embraced her in a comforting hug.  
  
Quistis remained in his arms, wide eyed and motionless. Not only did she not know what to say, but she also didn't know how to react. Finally, she couldn't help but to return the embrace. "Is it really you?," she finally asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How? How could you be back? You were dead."  
  
Seifer looked down at her with his signature smirk. "Oh, is that how you want me to stay?" He saw no humor in Quistis's eyes though, which were wide and glistening with unshed tears. He sighed. "I actually don't know what happened. I guess it's the fact that the impossible can happen there. I don't know. All I remember is that after I closed my eyes, I woke up in another place. It wasn't even anywhere near Celeste's island. I think I was on the Centra continent. Anyway, I had to take a ride on a ship to get here, and I got some rest at the Balamb Hotel. Then I came here and saw you."  
  
Quistis only smiled and tightened her arms around him.  
  
"Hey, you know, I meant it when I said 'I love you'," Seifer said somewhat shyly.  
  
Quistis's smile grew wider, and she reached up on her tip-toes and softly, gently pressed her lips against his. "Let's go inside," she said.  
  
  
  
A couple of days passed, and Quistis stood next to the large windows of the Garden ballroom, a glass of champaign in her hand. She was dressed in a red silk gown with a daring slit which revealed her smooth thigh. She had put her hair down, for once. Not too far away, she saw Selphie with her camcorder as was usual in such a gala event and Irvine by her side, fooling around with the camera. Zell and Adrian were at the table, both eating their fill. Quistis smiled. She never knew Adrian had such a hearty apetite. On the dance floor was Squall and Rinoa, dancing gracefully and beautifully. They were certainly a beautiful couple.  
  
"Hey there," Seifer greeted her as he approached her. He was wearing his SeeD uniform.  
  
"Hey," she said. They kissed deeply. "Congratulations. You've finally become a SeeD," she said when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Yeah. Finally."  
  
"Where's Fujin and Raijin?"  
  
"Oh, they're over there," he answered, pointing to the far end of the ballroom. Fujin and Raijin were dressed in their SeeD uniforms as well. Raijin must have said something stupid, because Fujin kicked him hard on his shin, and he began hopping around with one foot. Quistis giggled and shook her head.  
  
"Man, they'll never change," Seifer said.   
  
Quistis had to agree on that.  
  
"Seifer, what did you do with your club, the Galactica?"  
  
"Well, we sold it, and we got a hell of a lot of money off of it. We're keeping it in the bank for now, cuz we figured the money we'll get as SeeD will be enough."  
  
Quistis nodded. From behind Seifer, Zell and Adrian came up and greeted them.  
  
"Hey Quistis! Sup Seifer!," Zell said in his usual energetic way. Adrian waved to them.  
  
Seifer and Quistis returned the greeting.  
  
"Hey, you guys just gotta try the food they're serving up. Some of them are even better than the hot dogs here!"  
  
"Geez Chicken-wuss. I thought a martial arts fighter such as yourself would know better than that than stuffing yourself like a fricken pig. You'll get fat."  
  
"Hey man! Watch it!," Zell retorted, and punched him playfully on the arm. The gang had gotten very close with Seifer, especially the guys, when Seifer came back. His noble sacrifice convinced them of his true goodness.  
  
"Come on Quistis," Seifer said, and he took her by the hand and led her away from everything, leaving Zell and Adrian alone to cuddle up and dance with everyone else.  
  
Seifer led Quistis to the center of the dance floor. A new song was starting. It was played by a pianist accompanied by a violinist, violist, and a cellist. The music sounded so smooth and melodious.  
  
"I love you, you know that?," Quistis finally said after a few moments of dancing.  
  
"Yes, I know. And I love you too." He kissed her even more deeply than before, his tongue tracing Quistis's lips. She consented by opening her mouth, and their tongues slowly and gently found their way to each other's. Seifer felt Quistis's lips form a smile underneath his.  
  
When they finished the kiss, Quistis opened her eyes to see a familiar figure standing far behind Seifer's shoulder. It was Celeste, wearing the same exact clothes she wore when Quistis first saw her at the mall: a red spagetti-strap tank top with a black leather miniskirt and matching knee-high boots. Even her hair and makeup were done the exact same way, with her hair in a side part and deep red lips. And was that a black Torama by her side?  
  
But she was only able to get a small glimpse of them because she and Seifer were spinning. On the next spin which quickly followed, Quistis's eyes fell on the same spot where she saw the two, but they were gone. Was she seeing things?  
  
Seifer noticed Quistis's expression. "Hey, Quisty, something wrong?"  
  
Quistis looked up. "Mm? Oh, it's nothing. Nothing."  
  
Seifer shrugged, and they continued to dance. Quistis saw no sign of Celeste. Then, she remembered that Seifer hadn't died immediately after he cut himself. That means that Celeste hadn't died immediately either. She was probably able to withdraw from Seifer's mind before any more damage could be done. But was Celeste still as strong as she was before?  
  
Quistis didn't want to think about. She wanted to enjoy her new life with Seifer. She wanted to enjoy his touch, his kiss, his presence, and yet in the back of her mind, she knew that someday, they would have to face her again soon...  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: Yes, this is finally the end of my fic. Finally. Yes! I know I kind of left an open space in the ending, but that's for you guys, the readers, to think about. I don't want to make up any more stuff, I just want you to use your imaginations. The possibilities are endless, and I'm sure they'll be far better than what I would make up. Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading this and reviewing. You've been so helpful! Look for more of my fics later on! Luv y'all! mwah!  
  
~Crystal~  
  
  
  



End file.
